Amor X Paixão
by Fuyutsuki Kasumi
Summary: Hermione sente novas sensações ao rever Harry e Draco no sétimo ano, mas algo que aconteceu no ano anterior a deixou traumatizada e ela precisará de todo o apoio de seus amigos para superar isso, mesmo que eles não saibam. HPHGDM - SERÁ REESCRITA.
1. Novas Sensações

**AMOR X PAIXÃO **

**I- NOVAS EMOÇÕES **

As férias de Harry estavam sendo maravilhosamente boas este ano, tirando os berros que seu tio dava de vez em quando, mas a vontade de voltar à Hogwarts, para cursar o sétimo ano restante, compensava.

Duda vivia fugindo dele, e quando eles se encontravam, Harry sempre o assustava dizendo que iria transformá-lo em um porco (bem que não falta muito para ele ser um) ou coisa assim.

Sua tia Petúnia continuava a mesma mãe superprotetora de sempre, para ela não havia comida que bastasse para sustentar seu "Dudinha".

Harry procurara esquecer o que acontecera no sexto ano em Hogwarts, mas estava sendo muito difícil, tinha sonhos todas as noites com o ocorrido, ele não sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, que mudou sua vida completamente.

Hermione e Rony mandavam cartas dizendo que passavam as férias na antiga sede da Ordem da Fênix, e que qualquer coisa que descobrissem, contariam a ele. Harry não ficara muito contente em saber que eles estavam se divertindo juntos na Ordem. Às vezes chegava a pensar em ir para a Casa dos Black escondido, a fim de sair da monotonia que se tornara sua vida.

* * *

No dia da volta para Hogwarts, um estrondo na sala dos Dursley acordou todos na casa. Tio Valter desceu as escadas com uma espingarda em mãos, com tia Petúnia e Duda logo atrás. Harry ficou ao pé da porta, tentando escutar o que se passava lá em baixo.

Já na sala, tio Valter teve a infelicidade de saber que o "estrondo" foi causado por dois bruxos que aparataram ali: Tonks e Moody.

Ei, ei! – Moody se adiantou – Acho que o senhor não vai precisar disso. _Accio! _

E com um movimento de varinha, a espingarda voou para suas mãos.

Harry ao ouvir as vozes dos aurores, correu escada abaixo, passando por seus tios e primo, indo abraçar Tonks.

Eu também estava com saudades de você, Harry – disse ela, que tinha os cabelos até o ombro, num tom de azul muito bonito.

Vamos, garoto! – Moody encarava tio Valter. – Se arrume e faça as malas que já estamos atrasados.

Harry subiu seguido de Tonks. No seu quarto, ela levitou suas coisas para dentro de seu malão, enquanto ele se arrumava.

* * *

Na sala, Tio Valter fazia cara feia para Moody.

Por que vocês vieram buscar o garoto se aquele tal bruxo já morreu? – Dursley finalmente conseguiu dizer.

Porque existem seguidores desse bruxo que querem matar o assassino do mestre deles.

Valter ficou quieto, ele ficaria muito feliz se os comensais achassem seu querido sobrinho.

Harry e Tonks desceram a escada, e logo eles já entravam no nôitibus.

Harry, Harry! – era Hermione que vinha gritando pelo corredor do ônibus.

O...oi! – ele notou que Mione estava muito bonita: usava uma blusa rosa colada ao perfeito corpo e uma calça jeans boca de sino. Ela tinha desenvolvido seu corpo durante as férias, e pelo jeito, ela havia esquecido o que acontecera no ano anterior.

E aí, cara! – Rony apareceu atrás de Hermione.

Vejo que vocês passaram as férias muitas bem. – Harry disse, tentando desviar os olhos dela, que estava ruborizando ao notar seu olhar.

É...digamos que sim – respondeu Rony, não sendo muito convicente.

Tonks e Moody sentaram-se mais na frente com Hermione e Gina ao lado, enquanto os garotos foram para trás do ônibus, onde não havia muitas pessoas.

Cara, você viu como a Mione tá bonita? – perguntou Rony.

É-é? – respondeu, surpreso, Harry – Nem notei.

Pô, ela tá muito gata!

Harry olhou para frente e viu que além de Hermione estar mais "desenvolvida", ela estava mais alegre, conversava e ria com Gina. Ele não entendia o porquê de estar tão surpreso com isso; ela era uma garota normal (bruxa) e isso aconteceria certamente. Olhou para Rony e viu que ele dormia profundamente, babava no seu ombro. Tentou pensar em outra coisa, e acabou dormindo também.

* * *

Ao chegarem na estação King's Cross, despediram-se de Tonks e Moody, e entraram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Procuraram um bom tempo por uma cabine vazia, até que acharam uma. Sentaram-se e ficaram calados. Olhavam um para a cara do outro, até que Harry quebrou o gelo.

Er...E como foi as férias de vocês?

Nada mal... – disse Hermione – Tirando o tédio, até que estavam boas.

Mamãe nunca esteve tão chata em matéria de proteção – Gina desanimou-se.

Aposto como estavam melhores que as minhas!

Conversaram e riram mais um pouco, mas não demorou muito para Draco Malfoy aparecer.

Bom, vejo que o heróizinho, os pobretões e a ... – aí parou, notando o quão diferente Hermione estava – sangue-ruim se reuniram outra vez.

Muito legal, Malfoy, mas peço que se retire, pois não queremos que vermes como você infestem a nossa cabine.

Uh! Acho que quem está infestando alguma coisa aqui é você, sangue podre.

Rony levantou-se e ia bater em Draco se Hermione não se metesse no meio deles.

Para, Rony! – ela parecia estar nervosa - Não vale a pena.

É Roniquinho! – Malfoy ironizou – Deixe que a sangue-ruim dá um jeito em mim.

Hermione pegou sua varinha e apontou para o coração de Draco, encostando-o na parede.

O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Draco desesperou-se ao ver a burrada que tinha feito.

Nada, verme! Só queria saber até aonde sua coragem vai.

Harry que finalmente acordou de seus pensamentos, arrancou a varinha das mãos dela, que por sua vez apenas sentou-se, notando que estava prestes a contrariar seus próprios ideais de "menina comportada" e percebendo o quanto tinha mudado desde o ano passado, havia se tornado mais dura.

Eu acho que já está na hora de você ir – Gina empurrou Draco para fora da cabine.

Todos se sentaram e olharam para Hermione.

O que foi? – ela perguntou.

Nunca pensei que logo você perderia a calma – respondeu Rony, com cara de quem não tinha entendido nada.

É que Malfoy se superou dessa vez.

Tentaram conversar, com Rony e Hermione brigando sobre o acesso de raiva dela, então Luna e Neville juntaram-se a eles.

Oi, pessoal! – cumprimentou Luna, com seu mesmo ar sonhador de sempre.

Todos cumprimentaram ela e Neville. Eles assentaram-se também.

Não aconteceu mais nada de interessante até chegarem na estação. Subiram em uma carruagem e partiram para Hogwarts.

Hagrid encaminhava todos para o castelo. Enquanto Luna seguiu para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Gina e Neville foram para a mesa da Griffinória.

Draco encarava Hermione da mesa da Sonserina. Ela fingia não notar o olhar dele.

A cerimônia de seleção foi rápida, logo Dumbledore terminava seu tradicional discurso e todos comiam afobadamente.

Depois, todos eles seguiram para a sala comunal. Jogaram-se nas poltronas e ficaram observando as chamas da lareira. A professora McGonagall chamou Hermione e ela foi até sua sala.

Bom, Srta. Granger - McGonagall começou. – Tenho uma ótima notícia para lhe dar...

Então fale logo professora!

Este ano, você foi à escolhida para ser monitora-chefe.

Sério? – ela não acreditou.

É claro!

Nossa...muito obrigado! – ela estava transbordando de felicidade – Mas quem será o outro monitor-chefe?

O Sr. Malfoy.

A alegria de Hermione sumiu completamente. Por que tinha que ser Draco? Tinha tantas pessoas na escola, e logo ele foi escolhido. Voltou para o salão comunal. Estava vazio, somente Harry, Rony e Gina permaneciam ali.

E então, Mione? – Gina indagou. – O que ela queria?

Eu sou a nova monitora-chefe. – ela respondeu, desanimada.

Isso é demais! – Harry exclamou. – Mas por que essa cara?

O outro monitor-chefe é o Malfoy.

Que horror! Coitada de você, Mione.

Rony fez cara de enterro. Harry sentia pena de Hermione. Agora ela teria de agüentar a arrogância de Draco quase a toda hora, pois os quartos dos monitores-chefes ficavam no mesmo corredor.

Eu lhe desejo boa sorte! – Gina bocejou. – Mas agora vou dormir que amanhã tenho dupla aula de poções, ninguém merece. Boa noite.

E eu vou levar as minhas coisas para meu novo quarto. Boa noite.

Hermione foi até o dormitório das meninas, pegou seu malão e se dirigiu para a torre dos monitores-chefes, através da porta que estava escondida em baixo da escada que dava nos dormitórios.

Ai ai, espero que nosso amiguinho Malfoy não apronte nada com a Mione, se não eu quebro a cara dele.

Harry apenas concordou com Rony. Se acontecesse qualquer coisa a ela, ele não se perdoaria.

* * *

A torre aonde se encontrava o quarto de Hermione era muito escura. Havia algumas tochas iluminando os corredores. Ela carregou seu malão até uma porta de carvalho muito bonita. Ao abri-la, se assustou com a beleza de seu quarto: era enfeitado com antigas tapeçarias, a cama de casal tinha pilares altos e a roupa-de-cama era vermelha com dourado. Era tudo puro luxo, nunca havia visto um quarto tão belo em toda a sua vida. Arrastou o malão para frente de seu armário, e com um movimento de varinha arrumou todas as suas coisas.

Depois de apreciar seus aposentos, Hermione resolveu dar uma volta para melhor conhecer aquela torre. Ao virar no primeiro corredor, deu de cara com Draco.

Olá, Granger! – ele deu um sorriso malicioso ao notar que ela vestia uma curta camisola com um roupão fino por cima. – Vejo que já conferiu seu novo quarto.

Pois, é, Malfoy – Hermione ruborizou ao também notar suas roupas. – Agora mais do que nunca vou vigiar suas atitudes e conferir se não está fazendo nada errado.

Eu acho que você está se esquecendo que eu também sou monitor-chefe – Draco se aproximou mais dela. –É eu que não vou largar do seu pé, queridinha.

Hermione sentiu seu coração disparar. Malfoy estava muito perto, ela podia sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço. "Por que ele está agindo assim?"

Você não deveria vestir esses trajes na frente de garotos.

Por...Por quê?

Porque eles não resistiriam em ficar apenas lhe olhando.

Draco chegou mais perto de Hermione e pousou sua mão direita em sua barriga. Ela arrepiou-se até a espinha. Ele a enlaçou com a outra mão pela cintura. Hermione já não sentia nada, suas pernas tremiam. Ela queria afastar-se dele, mas seu corpo não a obedecia. Draco tirou o roupão dela, encostando-a na parede. Colocou a mão esquerda na nuca dela e puxou-a contra si. Hermione sentiu os lábios quentes dele nos seus. No começo ela pareceu querer soltar-se, mas acabou entreabrindo seus lábios permitindo que a língua de Draco explorasse sua boca.

Ficaram por algum tempo ali, beijando-se, mas não demorou muito para que a mão dele descesse até as pernas de Hermione. Ele as acariciou e ia passar sua mão pelo lado de dentro de suas coxas se ela não o empurrasse.

Você enlouqueceu? – ela perguntou, colocando novamente o roupão.

Enlouqueci por você!

Você deve estar bêbado!

Hermione correu para seu quarto. Jogou-se na cama e ficou pensando naquele beijo. Ela já beijara Victor Krum, mas nada comparado ao que ela acabara de sentir.

Malfoy também foi para seu quarto. Ele vinha sentindo uma coisa estranha desde que ele vira Hermione no trem. Não sabia bem o que era, mas aquilo aflorava cada vez que ele a via. Não conseguia controlar o impulso de beija-la. E agora que a beijara, só queria sentir outra vez os lábios dela encostados aos seus.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Harry e Rony desceram para o café e esperaram por Hermione. Logo, ela vinha até a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se ao lado de Harry.

Mione... – Rony a analisava – Você está diferente.

Diferente como? – ela engasgou-se com a comida.

Não sei, o seu jeito mudou.

Agora que você falou, Rony – Harry também notou que ela parecia nervosa, preocupou-se lembrando do ocorrido no ano anterior – realmente, Mione, você está mudada.

Deve ser a imaginação de vocês.

Então, com um farfalhar de asas, corujas de todos os tamanhos e cores entraram no salão principal, e uma preta e enorme desceu rasante, largando uma carta no colo de Harry.

O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou, olhando com interesse para o envelope preto nas mãos dele.

Vou ver – Harry abriu a carta e começou a ler, com uma expressão nervosa no rosto durante a leitura.

Lêem vocês mesmos – ele estendeu a carta para Hermione, e ela e Rony leram juntos. Na carta dizia assim:

"Harry Potter,

Isso pode não ser importante, mas sei que você ficará muito interessado ao terminar de ler.

Eu sei o que Hagrid esconde na Floresta Proibida.

Saiba que hoje mesmo vou escrever ao Ministro da Magia, falando sobre aquele gigante horroroso.

Só farei isso porque gosto muito de ter o mostrengo como professor."

Draco Malfoy

Ó, merda! – Mione exclamou, devolvendo a carta a Harry.

Puxa! Que porra! – Rony exclamou. – Esse cara não larga do seu pé!

Ele não se cansa – disse Harry, irritado, abaixando a cabeça.

Não se preocupe – Hermione colocou a mão delicadamente nos ombros dele. – Esse idiota vai ter o que merece.

Draco entra nesse exato instante no salão principal, e ao ver a carta na mão de Harry, um sorriso malicioso se estampa em seu rosto.

Olhe só quem acaba de chegar – Rony cutuca Harry.

Draco, ainda com seu sorrisinho e sua pose impassível, atravessa o salão e senta-se na mesa da Sonserina, rindo satisfeito com Crabbe e Goyle.

Aquele imbecil... Vai se ver comigo!

Harry está tão furioso que parece soltar fogo pelas narinas, ao contrário de Hermione que está muito calma, demais para o gosto de Ron.

Vem cá, Mione – ele começa, intrigado. – Por que você está tão tranqüila?

Simples – ela observa Draco. – Eu já sei como impedir a "doninha" de concluir seu plano.

Rony não perguntou mais nada, sabia que da boca de Hermione não sairia mais uma só palavra sobre aquilo.

* * *

Quando terminaram de comer, os três amigos, mais Neville se dirigiram para sua próxima aula: trato das criaturas mágicas.

Eles caminhavam calmamente, em silêncio, até a cabana de Hagrid, enquanto que os alunos da Sonserina passavam correndo por eles gritando obscenidades a respeito do professor.

Mantiveram-se em pé, no círculo formado por estudantes ao redor de Hagrid.

Bem, hoje nós iremos estudar sobre esses bichinhos aqui – ele falava com carinho, apontando para uma enorme gaiola, com dezenas de animais pequenos, marrons, de olhos extremamente vermelhos. – Os norcs.

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de espanto, assustando Harry e Rony, que não prestava a mínima atenção na aula, ocupado observando o vôo de uma mosca.

O que foi, Mi? – Rony sussurrou.

Aqueles animais são norcs, os perigosos Olhos-do-Inferno.

Ó MEU MERLIN! – ele exclamou alto, chamando a atenção de todos.

Algum problema, Rony? – Hagrid perguntou carinhosamente.

Não Sr.

Então, voltando a aula... – ele caminhou até a gaiola e pegou um norc, o que foi muito difícil, pois muitos deles tentavam sair junto. – Este é o mais... Mais selvagem, por isso tomem cuidado com ele.

Hagrid o segurou pelas orelhas pontudas, que o fazia lembrar um elfo, e se dirigiu à Mione.

Hermione – ela congelou. – Você pode me explicar o que estes bichinhos podem fazer?

Ela cravou as unhas no braço de Harry.

Os norcs domesticados, ao comando de uma palavra de um bruxo, podem fritar a mente de pessoas e animais somente olhando nos olhos deles.

Os alunos se alvoroçaram, temerosos, pois sabiam que aqueles norcs, sendo de Hagrid, não eram nenhum pouco domesticados.

CALMA! – ele gritou, fazendo os alunos se aquietarem. – Estes não irão fazer nenhum mal à vocês, só se eu falar a palavra mágica.

Draco se aproximou de Harry e murmurou no seu ouvido:

Agora ganharei mais um ponto para a minha causa, Pottinho.

E rapidamente se afastou dele, talvez com medo da reação de Harry.

Quem quer me ajudar com uma demonstração? – como todos ficaram em silêncio, ele mesmo chamou. – Sr. Malfoy, se aproxime.

Draco deu um passo à frente, não demonstrando seu medo, pois fora ferido por um hipogrifo no terceiro ano, com esse mesmo professor.

_-Craves oticos!_ – Hagrid gritou, brandindo a varinha, e os olhos do norc emitiram uma luz vermelha, que hipnotizou Draco, e ele não sentiu mais seus membros, o fazendo cambalear.

Hermione não sabia se ria da situação dele ou se chorava.

_-Nordes!__ – _ele gritou novamente, e a luz sumiu. – Alguém poderia acompanhar o Malfoy até a ala hospitalar?

Ninguém se pronunciou, então Hermione, com pena, teve que fazer algo.

Eu vou!

Harry sentiu um aperto no coração, seguido de raiva por sua amiga o trair, ajudando o seu inimigo mortal.

Mione ajudou Draco a se levantar e caminhou com ele em direção ao castelo, deixando um bando de alunos de boca aberta para trás, ao verem um Malfoy sendo ajudado por uma sangue-ruim.

* * *

-Porque você está me ajudando? – Draco, desconfiado, pergunta a Hermione enquanto eles caminham até a enfermaria.

Porque fiquei com pena de você – ela responde, sem demonstrar emoção.

Sei... Não seria por causa do que aconteceu ontem? – ele lança um olhar malicioso para ela.

Faz-me rir, Malfoy – Hermione quase atira ele na porta da enfermaria. – O que aconteceu ontem foi um fato lamentável.

Draco ia responder, mas algo em seu coração, como uma pontada, o advertiu que Mione o tinha machucado, e bem fundo.

O que houve? – Madame Pomfrey pergunta curiosa, abrindo a porta, fazendo eles entrarem.

O Sr. Malfoy teve um acidente com um norc.

Madame Pomfrey pareceu por um breve instante tremer, mas logo voltou a sua compostura.

Deite-se aqui – ela apontou uma cama próxima a porta. – Já vou lhe trazer um poção, querido.

Hermione sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da cama, e pensou se não foi, realmente, por causa do que aconteceu ontem que ela ajudou o garoto.

Draco estava extremamente desconfortável estando ali, ao lado da garota à quem ele beijara, tão indefeso, sem ao menos sentir seus braços e pernas, dormentes.

Tome – Madame Pomfrey voltou e entregou à ele um frasco com um líquido flamejante, azul.

Draco, depois de seguir a instrução, sentiu seus membros novamente, sua cabeça parou de doer e ficou muito agradecido à Mione por ela tê-lo trazido ali, mesmo não demonstrando isso, é claro.

Podem ir, queridos, o Sr. Malfoy já está curado.

Os dois saíram em silêncio da ala hospitalar. Draco porque estava constrangido, e Hermione porque não sabia o real motivo de ter ajudado ele.

* * *

Depois da aula com o Hagrid terminar, Harry e Rony seguiram para a de adivinhação.

Que merda a Mione foi fazer! – Ron estava indignado. – Ela tinha era que deixar aquele verme lá, todo estatelado.

Harry concordava com o amigo. Hermione não PODIA fazer aquilo, ela havia traído a confiança dos amigos, mas Sibila entrou na abafada sala e interrompeu a linha de pensamento dele.

Hoje iremos prever o que acontecerá nesse mesmo dia, no ano que vem – Lilá e Parvati se alvoroçaram, contentes. – Para isso, usem a bola de cristal, e no final da aula recolherei os pergaminhos com as previsões de vocês. Podem começar.

Harry e Rony ficaram irritados, mas a tarefa era fácil, pois para a professora bastava uma lista de tragédias, então começaram a escrever.

"Eu serei devorado por um dragão, e outro terrível bruxo tomará o lugar do falecido Lord das trevas..." – Rony ria, enquanto escrevia as piores atrocidades que ele podia imaginar.

"Ocorrerá um enorme incêndio em Hogwarts, e todos que aqui estiverem morrerão, inclusive a professora de adivinhação..." – Harry foi mais perverso, sua raiva contra a professora crescia a cada aula imprestável que tinha com ela.

Após a aula, eles foram almoçar, e no salão principal encontraram Hermione, conversando com Gina.

Olá, Gina! – Rony cumprimentou, ignorando Hermione.

Oi... – Gina estranhou o comportamento dele. – Não vai dizer "oi" para Hermione?

Não, ela passou para o lado do Malfoy.

Rony sentou-se longe, e Harry iria segui-lo se Hermione não o segura-se pelo braço.

O que eu fiz? – ela perguntou, sem entender nada.

Você só ajudou o bosta do Malfoy, só! – ele falou, irônico.

Eu não acredito que vocês estão bravos comigo por causa disso! – disse Mione, soltando o braço dele.

Que idiotice! – Gina se intrometeu. – Grandes coisa! Até parece que vocês não sentiram pena dele.

Eu não! – Harry não gostava de brigar com Mione, mas fora preciso. – Você se esqueceu que ele falou que iria entregar Hagrid?

Não, eu só acho que deixar uma pessoa sofrer é desumano, além do mais que eu já sei como impedir ele.

O que acontece é que ele não é uma pessoa, Hermione, ele é um animal.

Ele virou as costas, caminhando até Ron e se sentando ao lado dele, cabisbaixo.

O que deu nele? – Gina perguntou, boquiaberta.

Sei lá! – Mione disse, olhando para Draco, que escrevia algo num pedaço de pergaminho, na mesa da Sonserina. – Só sei que não vou deixar isso me abalar para impedir Draco.

Gina não falou mais nada, apenas comeu, pensando que Hermione deveria ter um ótimo plano, como ela sempre tinha.

Após Mione terminar de comer, ela se levantou e murmurou no ouvido da amiga:

Bem, agora vou colocar meu plano em ação. Tchau, Gina, até à noite!

Ela caminhou apressada, saindo do salão principal, sem notar que Harry a observava, curioso, pois se ela disse que sabia como deter Draco, ela começaria a agir desde agora.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá, galera! Essa é a minha 1º fic, por isso dêem uma colher de chá p/ mim. Comentem e me mandem e-mails, quero saber o q vcs acharam, por favor!

**N/A2:** E aí? O q será q aconteceu no ano passado? E quais saum os sentimentos de Harry e Draco por Mione? Naum percam o próximo cap.!

Bjuxxx

**Luluzinha Potter**


	2. A Escola Phoenix

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertecem, essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, serve apenas pra entreter. 

_**Oi pessoas! Vamos a fic:**_

**AMOR X PAIXÃO **

**II – A Escola Phoenix**

Rony brincava com a comida, estava sem fome (milagre) e sem perceber, Luna se aproximou dele.

Olá! – ela disse, sonhadora.

O-oi! – Ron se assustou, não vira ela chegar.

Harry notou que ela estava muito bonita, seus olhos não eram tão esbugalhados como eram e o corpo dela tinha se desenvolvido bastante. Como ele sabia que Rony estava na seca a muito tempo, Harry deu uma desculpa qualquer e se dirigiu para o corujal, para visitar Edwiges.

Você gostaria de ir comigo a Hogsmeade no sábado? – Luna perguntou, timidamente.

Rony fora pego de surpresa, nem imaginava que ela lhe perguntaria isso, mas como fazia tempos que ele não saia com ninguém, ele aceitou, e é claro que Ron também considerou que ela era bonita.

* * *

Hermione foi até o corujal, e se escondeu atrás de um barril cheio de água, pois pensou que se Draco estava escrevendo no almoço, era uma carta, que ele mandaria por uma coruja, após a refeição. 

Um ruído na porta a avisou que alguém estava chegando, e era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco.

Acho que a Shadow será perfeita para este trabalho. – Draco murmurou, se dirigindo para a janela. – Aqui está você, leve esta carta para o Ministro do Ministério da Magia, Frederick Hoosevelt.

Hermione viu ele amarrar o pergaminho na perna de uma coruja pequena, preta, e a soltar logo em seguida.

Em pouco tempo, o gigante será despedido desta escola, huahuahuahua... - gargalhou.

Hermione apertou os punhos com raiva daquele idiota que na noite anterior se atrevera a beija-la, e só esperou ele sair do corujal para correr até a janela e berrar:

_Accio! _– ela apontou a varinha para o pequeno ponto preto que voava longe, sobre a floresta.

Rapidamente, a coruja voou para sua mão, Mione desamarrou a carta e a guardou no bolso do casaco.

Esse imbecil me paga! – ela murmurou, se dirigindo para a porta, mas alguém a impediu de sair.

* * *

Gina estava sentada na beira do lago, aproveitando seus últimos minutos antes das próximas aulas, quando um barulho de carruagens se aproximando a fez virar-se para trás. 

Mas o que é isso? – ela murmurou, vendo pelo menos dez carruagens passando pelo portão da escola.

Elas pararam não muito longe de Gina, e quando estacionaram, uma mulher baixa, gorda, de cara amável desceu do primeiro veículo.

Vamos crianças, não podemos perder tempo! – a mulher falou, chamando-as.

Gina ficou observando, curiosa, os adolescentes que saiam das carruagens. "Nunca vi tanto garoto bonito junto, em toda a minha vida", ela pensava, embasbacada com a beleza deles, e também das garotas, que pareciam mais um bando de patricinhas.

A ruiva seguiu eles, que entraram no castelo guiados pela mulher simpática.

* * *

Harry? – Hermione estranhou, quase esbarrando nele. 

Ele ficou surpreso de encontra-la ali, mas sua raiva não havia sumido, então ele assumiu sua pose de machão.

O que você fazia aqui? – Harry perguntou, grosso.

Eu estava garantindo a permanência do Hagrid em Hogwarts.

Harry já imaginava que ela tinha posto seu plano em ação, mas agora era muito cedo até para a Srta.-Sabe-Tudo.

O que você fez? – ele perguntou, tentando disfarçar sua admiração por ela.

Que eu saiba, você acha que eu passei para o lado do Malfoy, então eu não devo satisfações a você, com licença.

Hermione retirou-se apressada, sem ver o quão triste Harry estava, ao brigar com sua melhor "amiga".

* * *

Rony estava conversando animadamente com Luna e Neville, quando olhou para a porta do salão principal, e por ali entraram vários garotos e garotas, da mesma idade dele, e mais uma mulher que ia a frente. 

Alunos de Hogwarts – Dumbledore levantou-se e falou. - Dêem boas-vindas aos alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Phoenix, dos E.U.A!

Todos, ainda surpresos, bateram palmas, e observaram a "mulher gorda" ir até a mesa dos professores e conversar com o diretor.

O que será que eles fazem aqui? – Neville sussurrou.

Sei lá! – Rony respondeu no mesmo tom.

Será outro torneio Tri-Bruxo? – perguntou Luna, ansiosa.

Não... – Neville pensou um pouco. - Senão o diretor teria nos avisado, e depois de tudo o que aconteceu acho que não vamos ter outro tão cedo.

Os dois amigos só concordaram, enquanto que Dumbledore pedia silêncio, para falar outra vez.

Esta é a diretora da escola Phoenix, Sra. Nora Feeling - ela acenou, sorrindo. – Ela e sua escola estão aqui para participarem do Baile de Inverno, que será uma festa de formatura para eles, que acabaram de se formar.

Todos comemoraram, felizes. Estavam ficando nervosos com a proximidade dos N.I.E.N.'s e este baile seria uma boa oportunidade para descontrair um pouco e esquecer os problemas.

* * *

Hermione observou tudo o que aconteceu no salão principal escondida nas escadas. Chegara ali no instante que os alunos chegaram, e não queria ser vista. 

Harry também viu tudo das escadas, só que um pouco mais afastado de Hermione, para ela não vê-lo.

Quando Dumbledore terminou de falar, os dois de dirigiram para o salão, passando por trás das mesas, para ninguém enchergá-los. Pararam ao lado de Ron e Cia.

Onde "você" estava? – Rony perguntou, se dirigindo para o amigo.

Eu estava visitando Edwiges – Harry falou, sem dar bola para Mione.

Gina chegou também, e rapidamente puxou Hermione pelo braço e as duas se afastaram dos amigos que apenas as olharam intrigados.

O que foi? – Mione perguntou, vendo a cara feliz da amiga.

Você viu quantos alunos bonitos tem naquela escola? – disse Gina, ofegante.

Hermione que até então nem tinha olhado direito para a cara dos americanos, notou que eles realmente eram "lindos".

E o que que tem isso? – indagou, sem entender.

Simples... – Gina falou como se estivesse explicando algo para uma criança. – Nós somos garotas solteiras e eles são lindos... Então finalmente nós vamos tirar o atraso, minha querida!

Hermione gargalhou, não sabia que a ruiva gostava tanto de garotos, nem que pensasse em meter ela no meio.

Nós? – perguntou, ainda rindo. – Você acha que eu quero ficar com alguém da outra escola?

Você não quer? – Gina fez cara inocente. – Ou você já está interessada em alguém?

Hermione olhou para Harry e para Draco, os dois observavam a multidão de pessoas no meio do salão. Ela sabia que sentia algo por eles, só não sabia o quê.

Eu não! – disse, querendo fugir do assunto. – Se você quer ficar com algum deles fique, eu não tenho nada com isso!

Gina passou a mão no cabelo, fazendo charme para um garoto loiro, de olhos azuis, que a observava. Hermione logo entendeu que a amiga já tinha achado a "vítima", então foi para perto de Luna, que estava mais afastada de Rony, Harry e Neville.

Queridos alunos... – Dumbledore começou. – O baile será realizado daqui três semanas, e os monitores-chefes de Hogwarts e de Phoenix irão organizar e supervisionar os voluntários que ajudarão na decoração e nos demais trabalhos para o baile ser realizado. Os alunos de Phoenix estarão preparando tudo para a grande noite, já que os outros alunos ainda têm aulas. Agora os elfos irão guiar os alunos visitantes até os seus aposentos, enquanto que os de Hogwarts esperarão as aulas da tarde... Obrigado.

Falando isso, os elfos conduziram a Sra. Feeling e seus alunos através de uma porta que havia atrás da mesa dos professores. O resto dos estudantes foram para suas salas comunais, esperarem o reinício das aulas.

* * *

Hermione entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória cabisbaixa, odiava brigar com os amigos, principalmente se tratando de Harry, que havia a ajudado tanto no ano passado, tentando a fazer esquecer o que acontecera, mesmo não tendo muito sucesso com isso. Sentou-se na poltrona de sempre, em frente a lareira, enquanto que Rony, Luna, Neville e Gina conversavam num canto mais afastado .

* * *

Harry resolvera ir também para a sala comunal. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione, e em tudo o que houvera no ano anterior. Se odiava por ter feito aquilo, acabou estragando a amizade deles, pois foi por causa daquilo que ele não parava de pensar nela. Quando viu ela entrando na sala, ele quase teve uma troço, estava brigado com Hermione, mas queria muito fazer as pazes. 

Olá! – ele disse, sentando-se na poltrona ao lado dela.

Mione levantou a cabeça para ver quem a tinha chamado, e ao ver Harry ali, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios, teve vontade de abraça-lo e esquecer que tinham brigado.

Oi! – ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

Eu lhe peço desculpas por tudo que eu disse...

Mione sentiu uma imensa alegria ao ouvir aquelas palavrinhas mágicas, mas tinha que dar um gelo nele, para não pensar que poderia a ofender de novo.

Agora você pede desculpas? – ela olhava para o fogo que queimava fracamente na lareira.

Harry pensou que ela ficaria feliz ao ouvir o que ele disse, mas estava enganado. Mas, também, como ele poderia esperar compreensão depois de tudo o que ela passara? Depois do que fizeram a ela?

Eu realmente sinto muito, não devia ter agido daquela maneira, o Malfoy estava mal, e precisava ser levado urgentemente para a enfermaria, o que você fez não teve nada a ver com o fato de estar do lado dele ou não.

Mione sabia que Harry não tinha feito por mal, mas aquilo a magoou, em pensar que ele duvidava do caráter dela.

Você achou mesmo que eu estava do lado do Malfoy? – ela perguntou com a voz fraca, cansada.

Bom... Pensando bem, eu acho que apenas fiquei com raiva de você estar ajudando ele, não porque você poderia estar do lado dele.

Eu estava com pena do coitado, apesar de tudo, ele é humano... Ou não?

Harry riu, sentindo-se mais aliviado depois da conversa com Mi.

Olha, eu te perdôo, mas espero que isso nunca mais aconteça, certo?

Certo!

Harry se agaichou na frente dela e a abraçou, fortemente, sentindo o doce perfume que Hermione emanava. Ela ao sentir aqueles fortes braços a sua volta, teve calafrios, e o empurrou delicadamente.

Você quer saber o que eu fiz com a carta da doninha? – ela perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

Quero! – Harry ajoelhou-se na frente dela.

Eu esperei ele sair do corujal, depois de enviar a carta, e trouxe a coruja que Draco enviou com um feitiço, então joguei ela na lareira do meu quarto.

A coruja? – ele perguntou assustado.

Não, a carta né?

Ahhh...

Eles levantaram-se e foram para a sala do Snape, teriam dupla aula de poções.

* * *

Rony caminhava ao lado de Harry, sabia que ele tinha feito as pazes com Mione e Rony também queria acabar com a briga, mas estava com vergonha de pedir desculpas. 

Fala com ela de uma vez, Rony! – Harry sussurrou, para Hermione não ouvi-lo.

Tá... Eu vou tentar!

Ron se aproximou da amiga pelas costas, e bateu no ombro dela.

Que foi? – ela perguntou, sem olhar para trás.

Posso falar com você? – Ron olhou para Neville, que estava ao lado. – A sós?

Tá!

Hermione já tinha esquecido a briga, e estava pronta para perdoa-lo, mas gostaria muito de ouvir seu amigo admitir que tinha errado. Os dois foram caminhando mais atrás, para os outros não ouvirem.

Eu queria te pedir perdão pelo que eu disse, Mi. – Ron estava com a cabeça baixa, morrendo de vergonha.

Tudo bem – ela falou, colocando a mão esquerda no ombro dele. – Eu sei que você não fez por mal.

Ron sorriu, e eles continuaram conversando até entrarem na masmorra que servia de sala de aula. O professor já os esperava.

Estão atrasados! – ele disse, sem levantar os olhos de um pergaminho que lia, sentado em sua mesa. – Menos dez pontos, por cabeça!

Harry estava acostumado com a implicância de Severo, já nem se importava mais, logo estaria livre das aulas dele e de todos os outros professores. Sentou-se na sua mesa de sempre, ao lado de Ron, e Hermione e Neville sentaram-se na frente deles.

Abram o livro na página 382, "Antídoto para picada de basilisco" – Snape disse, escrevendo no quadro. – Depois de lerem, façam o antídoto e me entreguem uma amostra por dupla, com o nome dos dois.

Hermione leu rapidamente a receita no livro e já começou a separar os ingredientes necessários, enquanto que Neville aprontava o caldeirão.

Odeio quando Snape nos manda entregar amostras – Ron bufou, colocando um líquido vermelho no caldeirão. – A gente sempre erra a poção.

Acho que você colocou de mais – Harry afastava a fumaça que subia até o teto com as mãos. – Era pra despejar três gotas, não o frasco inteiro.

Hermione olhou para trás e viu a besteira que eles tinham feito, teria que ajuda-los, mais uma vez.

* * *

Quando terminou as aulas, Hermione e Harry combinaram de irem até a casa de Hagrid o avisarem que Draco sabia sobre Groupe. Como Rony tinha ido dormir cedo, eles foram sozinhos. 

Os dois caminhavam pelos jardins do castelo, olhando a lua cheia que brilhava no céu, até que pararam na frente da cabana do professor.

Como o céu está lindo! – Hermione suspirou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Harry.

Ele sentiu sua pernas tremerem e um impulso de toma-la em seus braços, mas sacudiu esses pensamentos da cabeça, quando viu Hagrid abrir a porta da casa.

Olá! – Ele disse, com um enorme roxo ao redor dos olhos e se apoiando numa bengala. – Entrem.

Hermione acordou dos devaneios, e seguiu Harry para dentro da cabana.

O que os trazem aqui? – perguntou Hagrid, colocando um prato com biscoitos na mesa.

Bem... O Malfoy descobriu que você escondia seu irmão na Floresta – Hermione disse, sentando-se na frente dele. – E ele iria entrega-lo, mas eu o impedi roubando uma carta que Draco ia mandar ao ministério.

Harry permaneceu em pé, ao lado da amiga, e jurou ter visto um vulto passar pela janela, mas não deu bola, e se concentrou na conversa.

Eu agradeço, Hermione – o gigante sorriu. – Mas hoje a tarde eu mandei Groupe para o Tibet, onde Dumbledore me disse que havia outros gigantes, que não se incomodariam em recebe-lo.

Que ótimo! – exclamou Mione. – Assim o Ministério não tem como provar nada.

Harry estava incomodado, sentindo como se alguém os vigiasse, então foi até a porta e a abriu, dando de cara com uma pessoa muito indesejável.

* * *

Gina estava observando a lua, da janela da torre de astronomia, quando alguém chegou por trás dela. 

Olá! – o mesmo garoto do almoço a cumprimentou, com um belo sorriso.

Oi!

Gina não acreditou que ele estava ali, justo no momento que ela pensava nele.

O céu está lindo, não? – o garoto se apoiou no batente da janela.

Sim... – Gina olhava embasbacada para ele, apreciando a beleza do rosto do garoto.

Qual seu nome? – ele perguntou, sorrindo.

Virginia Weasley, mas pode me chamar de Gina – ela se derreteu por ele. – E o seu?

Rick Hoosevelt.

Hoosevelt? – Gina se espantou. – O Ministro Hoosevelt?

Sim – ele enrubesceu.

Nossa... – a ruiva estava surpresa. – Não sabia que o Ministro tinha um filho americano.

Minha mãe é americana e eu me criei lá, enquanto que meu pai trabalha aqui ela trabalha num jornal bruxo dos E.U.A.

Legal... – foi só o que Gina conseguiu dizer, não acreditava que estava conversando com o filho do Ministro da Magia.

Rick estava encantado com ela, não parecia em nada com as garotas de seu país. Todas garotas que ele conhecia só queriam sair com ele por causa do seu pai, que era muito rico também.

Você gostaria de ser meu par no Baile de Inverno? – ele foi direto ao assunto.

C-claro! – Gina gaguejou.

Ótimo! – ele exclamou, beijando a mão dela. – Espero me divertir muito nesse baile.

* * *

Hermione não acreditou que Draco estava ali, escutando toda a conversa deles, agora sim estava brava, e sentiu nojo ao lembrar-se do beijo que haviam dado. 

O que você faz aqui, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry, cerrando os punhos.

Draco sorria, com sua pose impassível de sempre, tinha escutado o que eles conversaram, pois havia seguido Hermione, achando que ela iria se encontrar com Harry.

Eu estava passando por aqui e resolvi visitar o nosso professor – Draco disse, sem pensar.

Que cara-de-pau! – exclamou Hermione, com raiva. – Você ia entregar o Hagrid e agora fala que veio visitá-lo? Conta outra!

Hagrid caminhou até a porta e parou entre eles, antes que Mione resolvesse partir para cima de Draco.

Acho que está na hora de vocês irem dormir – ele disse, os empurrando para fora. – Amanhã vocês têm aula, devem descansar, boa noite!

Hagrid fechou a porta, sem deixa-los protestar. Malfoy já voltava para o castelo quando Hermione o puxou pelo braço.

SEU IMBECIL! – ela soltava faíscas pelos olhos. – Você só queria brincar com meus sentimentos, não é?

E se eu dissesse que sim? – Draco estava mentindo, gostava dela, mas não conseguia admitir isso.

SEU... SEU IDIOTA, DEMENTE, DESGRAÇADO! – Hermione gritava, socando-o no peito.

Draco adorava vê-la brava, aliás, adorava ver qualquer um bravo. Ele segurou os braços dela e a puxou para perto. Mas, antes que o pior acontecesse, Harry o empurrou e ficou na frente de Hermione.

O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry, com o ciúme o corroendo por dentro.

Eu é que pergunto, Pottinho! – Draco o provocou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Harry, vermelho de raiva, acertou um soco bem no meio da cara de Draco, e ele, por sua vez, acertou outro em Harry. E assim, os dois se engalfinharam no chão, esquecendo-se completamente do meio bruxo de brigar: duelando.

PAREM! – Hermione estava desesperada, tentando separa-los. Quando ela viu sangue na grama, temeu que fosse de Harry, então empunhou a varinha e gritou, apontando para Draco. – _Estupefaça_!

Draco desmaiou, e Harry que estava em baixo dele, o empurrou, tentando se levantar.

Harry! – Hermione correu e o ajudou a ficar de pé. – Você está ferido!

Saia sangue do supercilio e da boca dele, enquanto que apenas o nariz de Draco sangrava.

Não é nada! – Harry se apoiou nela.

Vamos! – ela e Harry entraram no castelo e foram para a ala hospitalar, deixando Draco jogado no chão.

* * *

O que aconteceu? – Gina perguntou, entrando na enfermaria com seu mais novo amigo. 

Harry estava deitado numa cama, e ao seu lado permanecia em pé Mione. Madame Pomfrey atendia um aluno mais afastado, ele tinha a mão em forma de um bule.

Harry brigou com Draco – Hermione respondeu, olhando curiosa para Rick. – Como você soube que nós estávamos aqui?

Eu vi da torre de astronomia. – Gina notou os olhares curiosos dos amigos. – Ah! Esse é Rick Hoosevelt, acabei de conhecê-lo.

Prazer! – ele disse, sorrindo.

Eu sou Hermione Granger e esse é Harry Potter – ela apontou para um Harry todo quebrado.

Harry Potter? – Rick espantou-se. – O que matou o Lord das Trevas?

Sim – ele respondeu, vermelho.

Gina puxou Hermione para um canto, deixando os dois conversando.

Eu não acredito! – Mi sussurrou. – Você conseguiu ficar com ele?

Não, mas ele me convidou para ir ao Baile de Inverno – Gina sorria, feliz da vida.

SORTUDA! – Hermione exclamou, e Harry e Rick olharam para elas, intrigados.

Elas são loucas ou o quê? – perguntou Rick, rindo.

Você vai se acostumar com isso, elas são assim mesmo.

Harry achou-o legal. Apesar de ser filho do Ministro, Rick não era arrogante e nem esnobe, o que era um milagre. E Rick tambem gostou de ter conhecido o Potter pessoalmente, achava que ele fosse um convencido, mas estava enganado.

Outro? – Madame Pomfrey perguntou, vendo Filch entrar na enfermaria com Draco. – O que houve com esses garotos?

Os quatro amigos riram da cara do Malfoy, ele estava todo sujo de grama, sem falar que estava no colo do zelador.

* * *

Depois de Harry estar curado, os amigos subiram para a sala comunal da Grifinória, e Rick foi junto, para eles conversarem mais um pouco. 

Vocês viram a cara dele? – Harry ria, sentando-se numa poltrona. A sala estava vazia.

Nunca pensei que veria um Malfoy no colo de Filch... Huahuahuahua... – Mione se jogou ao lado dele.

Hermione e Harry riam e riam. Hermione porque tinha se vingado de Draco, que pensou que poderia brincar com ela e depois jogar fora. Harry porque vira o rival passar por palhaço na frente de Mione.

Bem... Acho que vou dormir, estou com sono. – Rick bocejou. – Tchau para vocês, boa noite!

Gina suspirou ao vê-lo passar pelo quadro da mulher-gorda, estava completamente encantada.

Ai ai... – ela subia as escadas. – Boa noite queridos!

Os dois nem notaram os amigos irem embora, ainda riam de Draco.

Você viu quando ele ficou vermelho? – Mione perguntou, enxugando as lágrimas que saiam dos olhos, de tanto rir.

Aham! – Harry notou que eles estavam sozinhos. – Er... Por que você perguntou para Draco se ele queria apenas brincar com seus sentimentos?

Mione imediatamente parou de rir. "E agora? Conto ou não conto? Ele é meu amigo e decerto vai entender..."

Bem... – ela começou, sem encára-lo. – No primeiro dia de aula, Draco me beijou...

O quê? – Harry não deixou Hermione terminar de falar, estava pasmo. – Você beijou aquele idiota?

Na verdade foi ele que me beijou – Mione estava vermelha de vergonha.

Isso não interessa, o que importa é que vocês se beijaram! – Harry estava indignado, "Como ela pode fazer isso? Como?"

Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas aconteceu, e eu me arrependo muito de ter deixado... Beijar aquele nojento não estava nos meus planos.

Ele não sabia o que fazer ou dizer, nunca poderia pensar que sua amiga (que agora já estava virando outra coisa) seria capaz de beijar Draco Malfoy, e o mesmo valia para a doninha, "O que será que Draco pretendia com isso?"

Mas porque Draco te beijaria? – Harry perguntou, mas para si mesmo do que para Hermione.

Quer dizer que ninguém pode me beijar a não ser que queira algo em troca? – falou ela, magoada. – Só porque eu não tenho um corpo como o da Cho não quer dizer que alguém não possa se interessar por mim.

Ele se arrependeu de ter perguntado essa besteira, pois Mione entendeu de outra maneira. Ao ver ela se levantar, furiosa e quase chorando, Harry tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas nada do que ele dissesse iria adiantar. Conhecia a amiga muito bem, e o melhor a ser feito era esperar ela esfriar a cabeça.

Eu pensei que você fosse diferente depois do que houve no ano passado, mas estava completamente enganada – Hermione correu até a porta que dava na torre dos monitores-chefes e a abriu. – Você não passa de um convencido idiota.

Dizendo isso, ela foi embora, fechando a porta com um estrondo, deixando o amigo espantado com o ataque de fúria dela.

Depois de um certo tempo, Harry se recompos, praguejando enquanto subia as escadas para o dormitório. "Eu sou uma anta! Por que eu tinha que perguntar aquilo? Por quê?"

* * *

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Pensava que Harry a achava bonita, o pegara várias vezes olhando para o corpo dela, mas agora achava que era só imaginação dela. Levantou da cama e tomou um longo banho, era sábado e os alunos de Hogwarts teriam que mostrar Hogsmeade para os de Phoenix, e como Hermione era monitora-chefe, ela organizaria os grupos com Draco Malfoy, a pessoa que ela menos queria ver hoje. 

Colocou uma calça jeans justa, uma camisa de gola vermelha e um casaco preto, o que a deixou muito bonita. Depois desceu para o salão principal, e lá encontrou com Gina, que parecia babar olhando para Rick, que estava sentado numa mesa improvisada por Dumbledore.

Oi, Ginny! – Hermione falou, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Quer um babador?

A ruiva notou que parecia uma idiota, de boca aberta, observando Rick.

Ai, que vergonha! – disse Gina, ruborizando. – Tava muito na cara que eu olhava para ele?

Claro! – a outra riu. – Você parecia hipnotizada.

É que eu nunca me senti assim por um garoto, acho que foi amor à primeira vista.

Hermione estava feliz pela amiga, que amava e era amada. Já Mione não sabia se amava Harry ou se o odiava, mas a primeira alternativa era a mais provável, pois foi só olhar para ele que estava sentado ao lado de Rony, que seu coração bateu mais forte.

* * *

Harry contara tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior para Ron, no café da manhã, mas parecia que o amigo não tinha escutado, pois olhava para Luna a toda hora, e só confirmava com a cabeça quando ele perguntava alguma coisa. 

Rony? – ele chamou, pela décima vez. – RONY!

Hã? – o ruivo levou um susto. – Que foi?

E então? – Harry tentava manter a calma. – O que eu faço?

Er... Sei lá! Convida ela para ir ao baile!

Harry adorou a idéia. Se ela aceitasse, ele poderia aproveitar a chance e dizer tudo o que estava entalado na garganta desde o verão anterior. Procurou por ela e a viu conversando com Gina. "É agora!". Ele caminhou até elas e sentou-se na frente de Mione.

Hermione... – ele chamou, a fazendo parar de conversar com a amiga.

Era como se o coração dela queressse saltar pela boca ao ouvir a voz dele. Se não fosse por Dumbledore começar a falar, ela poderia ter desmaiado.

Hoje iremos à Hogsmeade – o diretor falava, em pé, com a Sra. Feeling ao seu lado. – E os monitores-chefes irão organizar grupos de alunos para irem à cidade, já que os estudantes de Phoenix não conhecem nada por aqui. – ele parou para tomar um gole de água. – Agora eu gostaria que todos os alunos formassem duas filas, de meninos e meninas, para que a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Malfoy possam separar os grupos.

Todos levantaram-se e formaram duas filas no meio do salão principal (inclusive os alunos de Hogwarts). Hermione e Draco se postaram na frente deles e começaram a organizar tudo, enquanto que os professores assistiam a tudo sentados na mesa dos professores.

Você, você, você e você – Hermione apontava para as duas filas. – Esperem lá fora com a Srta. Brown, o Sr. Finnigan e a Srta. Parvati Patil.

E assim foi, os dois organizaram 49 grupos de alunos, mas faltava um, e Hermione teve que suportar a idéia de passar o dia ao lado de Harry (ela gostava dele, mas ainda estava magoada).

Vocês quatro e a Srta. Weasley, o Sr. Potter, o Sr. Weasley, a Srta. Chang e a Srta. Lovegood venham comigo! - ela falou, mecanicamente.

Harry ficou feliz por estar no mesmo grupo que Mione e seus amigos, teria a chance de falar com ela, para a convidar para irem ao baile juntos.

Os alunos de Phoenix que iam com eles eram Rick Hoosevelt (claro), Mary Smith, Alice Roberts e Fred Fortman. Eles caminhavam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade calmamente, Gina conversava com Rick e Alice, Ron com Luna e Mary, Hermione com Harry, Cho e Fred, que era muito bonito: loiro de olhos verdes e alto, e tinha um sorriso encantador, tanto que Harry já estava com ciúme.

Qual carreira você vai seguir? – Cho perguntava à Fred, já com segundas intenções.

Bem... Eu ainda não sei se quero ser jornalista ou auror.

Hermione tava de saco cheio de ouvir Chang dando em cima do coitado, tudo bem que ele era lindo, mas ninguém merece ficar ouvindo os papinhos chatos dela. Mione também notou que Harry parecia estar com ciúme, não falou nada desde que saíram do castelo, e constantemente olhava com cara feia para Fortman.

Eu estou com sede... – Fred disse, com um olhar de "socorro" para Mione.

Vamos até o Três Vassouras – ela falou – Vocês podem ir, depois a gente se encontra.

Os dois sumiram no meio da multidão, e Harry ficou ainda com mais raiva. Não tinha perguntado se ela gostaria de ser o par dele, e nem tinham se acertado. Harry sentiu alguém enlaçar um braço no seu e viu que era Cho (ela não perde tempo 0.o)

Faz tempo que a gente não conversa, né? – disse ela, se esfregando nele.

É... Nunca mais te vi, você andou sumida. – Harry não tava a fim de conversa, queria ir atrás de Mi, mas ia demorar para Cho largar dele.

* * *

Gina tinha gostado de Alice, que era tímida, mas muito legal. As duas e Rick conversavam alegremente, sentados na sorveteria, enquanto que o resto tinha ido ver as vitrines das lojas. 

Vocês já se conheciam? – a ruiva perguntou, tomando um gole do seu milk shake.

Nós estudávamos na mesma sala – respondeu Alice. – Rick sempre foi um gênio, e eu pedia pra ele me ajudar com matemática, pois sou um desastre.

Não é pra tanto – Rick sorria, deixando a ruiva encantada. – Até que você se dava bem com a matéria... Até! Hehehe...

Alice ficou vermelha, o considerava seu melhor amigo, e estava acostumada com as gracinhas dele. Percebeu que Gina estava apaixonada por ele, por isso inventou uma desculpa e deixou os dois sozinhos.

Você é linda, sabia? – Rick colocou sua mão sobre a de Gina. – Estou louco para ir ao baile com você.

Eu também – ela sentiu suas pernas tremerem. – Acho que vou me divertir muito nessa festa.

Se depender de mim vai. – ele sorriu, malicioso.

* * *

Rony estava encantado com Luna, achava que ela fosse uma excêntrica, mas ela não era isso, pelo contrário, era tímida, e isso o fazia gostar mais e mais dela. 

Seu coração batia forte quando Luna estava perto, não via mais nada a não ser ela, e tinham que o chamar mais de uma vez para que Ron percebesse que estavam falando com ele.

Eu vou ali falar com a Alice, já volto – Mary cansou de falar com os dois e eles não darem bola, pois pareciam hipnotizados, e isso a deixava louca. Quando viu sua amiga achou melhor ir conversar com ela do que ter um monólogo com os dois.

Olá, Alice! – ela disse, tocando no ombro da amiga.

Oi – a outra respondeu, cabisbaixa. – Também te deixaram de lado?

Aham – Mary apontou a mesa em que Rony e Luna estavam. – Eles não prestavam atenção em mim... Acho que está na hora de nós arranjarmos um namorado, que a situação tá crítica, huahuahuahua...

* * *

Hermione e Fred estavam sentados numa mesa no fundo do Três Vassouras, tomando cervejas amanteigadas. 

Aquela garota é uma atirada, né? – ele disse, rindo. – Não aguentava mais ouvi-la tagarelar no meu ouvido.

É... – Hermione lembrou-se do que aconteceu no ano passado, e fechou a cara. – Ela se atira em cima de qualquer um que passa.

Então eu sou qualquer um? – disse Fred, fingindo estar ofendido.

Não, é que ... Bem, você me entendeu... Não entendeu?

Eu entendi – ele riu do vermelhão dela.

Hermione gostou de Fred. Ele era engraçado, simpático e muito bonito, o que era uma raridade por ali. Conversando com ele, ela esqueceu da briga que tivera com Harry, e nem se lembrou de voltar e procurar os amigos.

Sabe... – Fortman começou. – Você é a primeira amiga que eu faço aqui na Inglaterra...

E você é o meu primeiro amigo dos Estados Unidos... – ela olhou para a porta do pub e seu sorriso foi por água abaixo. – Era só o que faltava!

Fred olhou para a mesma direção que ela e não entendeu a cara de aborrecimento de Hermione.

O que houve? – ele perguntou, e quando ela abriu a boca para responder um garoto de cabelos platinados sentou-se ao lado dela.

Olá, Granger! – Draco disse, lançando um olhar mortal para Fred. – Não vai me apresentar o seu amiguinho?

Na mesma hora, Hermione se arrependeu de ter entrado no Três Vassouras, se pudesse nem teria vindo ali.

Este é Fred Fortman – falou, tentando esconder o seu desafeto pelo garoto que acabara de chegar. – E este do meu lado é o querido monitor-chefe de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

Prazer! – Fred estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas Draco o ignorou completamente, e acabou pegando o seu copo para disfarçar.

Fortman, você poderia sair para eu falar com a Granger? – Malfoy disse, ignorante.

Claro...

Que isso! – Hermione tinha a face vermelha de irritação. – Quem vai sair daqui é o Malfoy.

Não precisa, eu falo com você depois, tchau.

Fred saiu do pub, odiando o garoto insolente que acabara de conhecer, mas como não queria causar problemas, foi embora para procurar os amigos de Phoenix.

E então? – Mione perguntou a Draco, segurando-se para não pular no pescoço dele. – O que você queria falar comigo?

Ele tomou um gole da cerveja amanteigada intocada de Fred. Depois, olhou para ela maliciosamente, se aproximando mais.

Eu quero que você seja meu par no Baile de Inverno. – disse, de uma só vez.

QUÊ! – Hermione levou um susto e quase caiu da cadeira. – Você "quer que eu seja seu par"? Me poupe, Malfoy, nem que eu fosse louca iria a festa com você.

Draco mantinha sua pose, e fingiu não notar os olhares curiosos de todos.

Tudo bem, eu sei que você espera ir com o Potter, mas vá desistindo, porque eu ouvi a Chang dizer que iria convidá-lo.

O coração dela deu um salto. Como Draco poderia saber que ela esperava ser o par de Harry? E se o que ele disse era mesmo verdade, quer dizer que Hermione deu a chance perfeita de Cho pedir à ele, já que os deixou sozinhos.

Pela sua cara de espanto, eu vejo que estava certo. – Draco riu da cara dela, sem deixar de ser irritante.

Olha aqui, Malfoy! – ela se levantou, irada. – Você não tem nada que se meter na minha vida, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer só diz respeito a mim! – ela virou as costas para ele. - Tchau, doninha!

Draco não deu bola para o último comentário dela, apenas disse, alto o suficiente para ela ouvir:

Se você se arrepender, é só me procurar que o convite ainda está de pé...

* * *

Hermione saiu do pub pisando duro. Estava cansada das investidas de Draco, que a enojava. Ela não o entendia: num dia ele demonstrava interesse por ela, e no outro evidenciava a aversão que Mione sempre achou que Malfoy sentia por ela. Foi caminhando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, pensando nesse assunto, e quando ouviu a voz de Cho perguntar o que ela tanto temia, Hermione saiu correndo, com a esperança de ter Harry como seu par no baile destruída. "Com certeza ele vai aceitar, e eu terei que ir sozinha..." 

Olá outra vez! – Draco a puxou pelo braço, e Hermione limpou a lágrima que teimava sair de seus olhos.

O que você quer? – ela perguntou, ríspida.

Calminha, Granger! – ele passou um braço pelo ombro dela e sussurrou. – Então você já pensou melhor sobre o meu pedido?

Hermione pensou por um instante: "Se Harry vai com a Cho, por que eu não posso ir com o Malfoy? E eu aproveitaria para tentar fazer ciúme nele..."

Tudo bem – ela disse, tirando o braço dele de cima dela. – Eu aceito ir com você!

Ótimo! – ele sorriu, vitorioso. – Mas olha só quem vem vindo aí...

Ela olhou para o trás e viu Harry e Cho vindo na direção deles, então respirou fundo e sorriu, relutante. "Eu vou mostrar para ele que eu também posso ser admirada pelos outros..."

Oi, Mi! – ele disse, olhando feio para Draco. – O que ele quer? Está te aborrecendo?

Não... – ela começou a andar. – Estávamos só concordando que já está na hora de todos voltarmos para Hogwarts.

Harry não entendeu e olhou para Draco, desconfiado, que apenas virou-se e foi embora,

Vamos, Harry? – Cho perguntou, o puxando na mesma direção que fora Mione.

Claro...

* * *

Quando todos já estavam acomodados, em seus lugares, as carruagens partiram rumo à Hogwarts. Na terceira carruagem, ia Hermione, Harry, Ron, Luna, Gina e Fred. 

Durante o caminho, ninguém conversou: Gina e Fred trocavam olhares comprometedores, Ron e Luna suspiravam, Hermione olhava para a paisagem além da janela e Harry estava pensativo..."Será que eu não vou tomar coragem e pedir para ir com Mione no Baile de Inverno? Ou eu aceito o convite de Cho e vou com ela? O que eu faço? Dúvida cruel..."

* * *

**N/A:** Oie! Até que eu naum demorei pra postar o II cap. né? Bom, mas ele tá aki e, sinceramente, naum ficou do jeito q eu esperava, mas mesmo assim, comentem e me mandem e-mails, para eu saber c vcs estaum gostando e o q devo melhorar! Mto obrigada por lerem a fic... Vcs me deixam mto feliz! 

**N/A2:** E agora? O q será q Harry irá fazer? Será q ele vai tomar vergonha na cara e pedir à Hermione p/ ela ser o seu par? Ou ele irá com a Changalinha? As respostas para estas perguntas estaraum no próximo capítulo! Bjuxxx... Xauuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Bjux...

**Luluzinha Potter**


	3. Lágrimas de Amor

**AMOR X PAIXÃO **

**III- LÁGRIMAS DE AMOR **

No jantar, todos conversavam sobre o passeio em Hogsmeade. Os alunos de Phoenix ficaram encantados com a cidade, não existiam lugares como aquele nos E.U.A. Mas, indiferente a tudo e a todos, Hermione brincava com a comida em seu prato, pensando no baile que estava por vir.

Mi? – Gina a chamava, observando o olhar perdido da amiga.

Hã? – a outra saiu dos devaneios. – Que houve?

Você tá a mais de meia hora brincando com a comida e nem se ligou que eu estava "tentando" falar contigo... – a ruiva cruzou os braços, aborrecida.

Me desculpe, é que ultimamente tem acontecido muitas coisas em minha vida, tantas que minha mente já não agüenta mais nada, acho que deu "pane" no meu cérebro.

Huahuahua, você não é a única, olha o Harry ali... – Gina apontou para um garoto cabisbaixo, do outro lado da mesa, que parecia não notar que Rony o chamava. – O que está acontecendo com vocês dois, hein?

Quanto a ele eu não sei, só sei que acho que estou amando um garoto, mas não sou correspondida...

"O quê?" Harry ouvira estas palavras ditas por Mione, "Ela gosta de alguém e o trouxa não gosta dela? Quem será o imbecil? Se eu fosse ele estaria dando pulinhos de alegria por ser amado pela garota mais legal de todo o mundo..."

E quem é esse garoto? – Gina perguntou, em voz baixa. – Vamos, me conta, to curiosa.

Acho melhor não, pra falar a verdade, nem eu tenho certeza se gosto realmente dele. – Hermione olhou para Harry, que mantinha a cabeça baixa. – Mas eu te garanto que se eu souber que o amo de verdade, eu te falo quem é, não se preocupe.

Ahhh... Tudo bem! Mas eu poderia lhe ajudar de alguma maneira? – Ginny tinha o tom de voz preocupado.

Você pode me ajudar sendo minha amiga, como sempre foi.

Oh, miga! – a ruiva a abraçou. – Pode contar comigo! Estou aqui para o que der e vier.

Obrigada! – Hermione segurou uma lágrima, que teimava em querer sair de seus olhos, desde que voltara de Hogsmeade. – Mas agora eu vou dormir, to cansada. Boa noite!

Ela saiu do salão principal e se dirigiu para o seu quarto, enquanto que aquela lágrima teimosa descia por seu belo rosto, vencendo as poucas forças que Mione ainda tinha.

* * *

Apesar de tentar se concentrar na conversa que Rony tentava manter com ele, Harry mexia na comida intocada de seu prato, até que não suportando mais a dúvida martelando em sua cabeça, ele se levanta e caminha decidido para fora do salão, deixando um Rony irritado falando sozinho. 

"É agora ou nunca, Harry Potter."

* * *

Sentada em sua cama e agarrada a uma almofada, Hermione refletia sobre o que vinha acontecendo com seu coração, que cada vez mais parecia dividido. 

"Porcaria! Já não sei se gosto mesmo do Harry ou se apenas o considero meu amigo. O problema é que sempre que estou perto dele, meu coração bate mais rápido e não noto ninguém mais a não ser ele. Aquela noite, no ano passado, bastou para confundir o meu coração... Talvez se ele não tivesse feito aquilo eu não misturaria a amizade com o amor. Ai ai, como ele é lindo, simpático... Chega a ser um desperdício ele sair com a Cho, que não passa de uma galinha, lambisgóia! O Harry é muita areia para o caminhãozinho dela, ou melhor, fusquinha... Ai, que demente! Só eu mesma pra estar pensando nisso, enquanto que a minha vida tá uma bosta (desculpem a expressão!). – ela abraçou a almofada com mais força. – Só sei que vou ao baile com o idiota do Draco Malfoy e ninguém vai me impedir de tentar ser feliz, mesmo que eu tenha que ficar com ele pra esquecer o Harry..."

Toc, toc – uma batida na porta a tira de seus pensamentos.

Já vou! – Hermione levanta-se e coloca um robe (o mesmo que "tentou" Draco, hehe), então abre a porta com um falso sorriso, que logo vira verdadeiro, ao ver quem era a pessoa.

S-será que eu posso falar com você? – Harry gagueja ao vê-la naqueles trajes (outro!).

Ah, claro!

Hermione o deixa passar e fecha a porta, curiosa com o real motivo dele ter vindo ali. Harry senta-se na cama e ela senta ao seu lado.

Er... Bem, faltam apenas duas semanas para o Baile de Inverno (só!), e eu... Eu não sei se você tem par...

Tenho sim... – ela o interrompe, como se esperasse que ele ficasse surpreso, o que realmente aconteceu. -Mas o que tem isso?

... – ele fica sem palavras, suas esperanças tinham ido por água abaixo.

Harry? – Hermione coloca uma mão no ombro dele, o que o faz ter arrepios por todo o corpo.

Hã? Ah, me desculpe, é que eu esqueci o que ia falar...

Tudo bem – ela sorri. – Mas, você vai ao baile com a Cho, não?

Quem? – ele não sabia da onde ela tinha tirado essa idéia, mas como já não sabia mais o que falar, resolveu concordar, para não fazer feio. – Ah, a Cho, claro, vou com ela, por quê?

Só para saber... – ela sente seu coração se despedaçar. – Espero nos divertirmos nesse baile, né?

Aham – ele não sabe aonde meter a cara, tinha ido ali para convidá-la para ser seu par, mas ela já tinha um. – Bem, Mi, eu já vou indo, só queria conversar um pouco com você, até amanhã!

Ele se levanta e vai o mais rápido possível para a porta, mas Hermione é mais rápida e fica entre ele e a saída do quarto.

O que houve? – ela pergunta, segurando a mão dele que estava na maçaneta da porta.

Nada – Harry se segura para não agarrá-la ali mesmo, mas estava sendo muito difícil, tamanha a proximidade dela.

Como nada? Você vem até aqui, me pergunta se eu tenho par para o baile, parece estar com a cabeça em outro mundo, diz que vai embora, e ainda fala que não tem nada? (ufa!) Por favor, Harry, sou sua amiga a mais de seis anos, te conheço muito bem para acreditar nesse seu papinho furado.

Ele olha para o chão sem saber o que falar ou dizer, sabia que esta era a oportunidade de revelar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas não tinha a menor idéia de como fazer isso.

É que eu ouvi você dizer no jantar que gostava de alguém mas não era correspondida – Harry lembrou. – então eu pensei que poderia te ajudar.

Ah, era isso? – Hermione soltou a mão dele, decepcionada, e sentou em sua cama, cabisbaixa. – Não se preocupe, eu vou superar isso, é só questão de tempo...

Não, eu sei que esse idiota também deve gostar de você, afinal quem não gostaria de uma garota maravilhosa como você?

... – ela corou. – Harry, eu...

Não fale nada, deixe que eu falo com esse burro – ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, e a olhou no fundos dos olhos. – Só me diz uma coisa: quem é o tapado?

Não, é melhor você não saber... – "Ah, se você soubesse que o tapado é você."

Vamos, me conte, senão eu mesmo dou um jeito de saber e...

Tá tá, eu falo... – ela pensou, e o primeiro nome que veio a sua mente foi... – Draco Malfoy, é esse o cara.

* * *

Rony caminhava pelos jardins do castelo, sabia que Luna também caminhava sempre por ali, todas as noites, então a procurou, com o coração batendo forte de tanta ansiedade. 

Rony? – alguém tocou suavemente o ombro dele.

Luna! – ele virou-se e a abraçou, tão forte que a deixou sem ar.

Calma... Você...Tá...Me...Sufocando! – ela disse, pausadamente, tentando se soltar dos fortes braços dele.

Ah, me desculpe! – Ron a soltou, corado. – É que eu estava com saudades de você!

Eu também, Rony! – ela sorriu, recuperando o fôlego. – Mas o que você falou que queria me dizer?

Bem, é que eu gostaria muito que... Que... Que...

Fala logo! – Luna riu do pimentão que ele estava.

... Que você fosse comigo no Baile de Inverno! – ele quase gritou.

E então? – Ron perguntou, receoso da resposta dela. – Aceita ou não?

Você ainda pergunta? – ela o abraçou e murmurou no ouvido dele: - É claro que eu aceito!

Sabia que eu te adoro, Luna? – ele a apertou mais contra si.

Sabia! – ela retribuiu o forte abraço. – E eu também te adoro, Rony... Muito!

* * *

Como todas as noites, Gina estava na torre de astronomia, esperando Rick chegar. 

Como as estrelas estão bonitas... – ela disse, observando o céu através da janela.

Não mais bonitas que você!

Rick!

Ele caminhou lentamente até ela e a abraçou, como se não a visse a tempos, como se temesse perdê-la, como se ela fosse um pedaço essencial dele.

Ah, Ginny! – ele murmurou, acariciando os cabelos dela. – Como eu gosto de você...

Eu também gosto muito de você... – ela gemeu com os carinhos dele. – Mais do que mim mesma.

Rick sentia como se o tempo tivesse parado, nada mais importava além de Gina, Gina, e Gina. Nunca havia gostado tanto de uma garota como ela. Gina era diferente de tudo que ele conhecia, apesar de terem se conhecido a pouco tempo, ele sentia que eram feitos um para o outro.

Ginny... Eu... Eu te amo! – ele disse, sem consciência das palavras que saíam de sua boca. – Te amo muito!

Ela pareceu congelar: "Me ama? Rick me ama? Ah, Meu Merlin! Estou me sentindo tão feliz... Tão leve como uma pena."

Eu também te amo, Rick. – ela respondeu, olhando nos profundos olhos azuis dele.

Com uma mão, ele segurou a nuca dela e com a outra ele a enlaçou pela cintura, a trazendo para mais perto.

Eu quero você... SÓ você... – Rick murmurou roçando nos lábios dela.

Eu também... – Gina tinha a voz fraca, ansiava por sentir a boca dele na sua.

Então ele a beijou, com delicadeza, e quando ela entreabriu os lábios, Rick introduziu a língua na boca dela, o que deixou o beijo mais quente, apaixonado, do mesmo jeito que eles se sentiam, e queriam continuar assim para sempre, enlaçados num caloroso beijo.

* * *

Harry sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, parecia ter levado uma facada no coração. Jamais pensou que Hermione fosse se apaixonar por um cafajeste como Draco. Levantou-se de um salto e virou-se de costas, para ela não ver a lágrima que rolava livremente pelo seu rosto. 

Eu... Eu não acredito! – ele limpou o rosto. – Você foi gostar logo daquele nojento?

S-sim – ela murmurou, se odiando por mentir daquele jeito.

Então aquele papo de ajudá-lo no início do ano, só por solidariedade era mentira? – ele tinha raiva na voz.

Não, eu disse a verdade... – Hermione mesmo desconfiava se tinha sido só isso. – Olha, eu não tenho culpa, não se manda no coração!

Harry sabia disso, ele mesmo lutava contra o amor que sentia por Mi, mas não podia deixar de sentir ódio dela... Ou melhor, mágoa, pois nunca poderia odiar aquela garota que sempre esteve ao seu lado e que era a dona do seu coração.

Olha, Mione – ele se virou e esforçou-se para dizer algo, pois custava muito, ali, naquela hora. – Você gosta de quem você quiser, eu não tenho nada que me meter, sinto muito pelo o que eu disse.

Tudo bem – ela levantou e o abraçou, sendo fortemente correspondida. – Eu te entendo... Só gostaria que você me entendesse...

Harry se arrependia de nunca ter dito o que sentia por ela, se tivesse falado, talvez pudesse ter evitado aquilo. Ele a apertava contra si, sentindo o doce perfume dela, até que sentiu algo molhando seu ombro.

Mi? – ele a afastou, e pode ver grossas lágrimas rolarem pelo lindo rosto dela. – Por que você está chorando?

Eu... – ela tentava parar de chorar, mas era impossível. – Eu sinto... Muito! Não queria... Que isto estivesse ... Acontecendo, mas... Quero que você... Saiba que eu... Te adoro muito... Muito mesmo!

Oh, Mione! – ele enxugou o rosto dela, carinhosamente. – Eu também "gosto" muito de você, mas agora tenho que ir, senão a gata nojenta do Filch pode me pegar andando pelos corredores, e aí você sabe o que acontece, não é?

Sim – ela parecia mais calma. – Agora vá, não quero que se meta em problemas. Boa noite!

Harry abriu a porta, mas antes de sair, deu um beijo na bochecha(Ahh!) dela, fazendo com que as pernas dela tremessem.

Tchau! – ele fechou a porta, indo para os dormitórios masculinos da Griffinória.

Logo depois dele sair, Hermione se jogou em sua cama e chorou compulsivamente, odiando-se por ter mentido para seu melhor amigo, por não ter dito quem era o verdadeiro dono de seu coração.

I-idiota! – ela murmurava, apertando o travesseiro com força, e o molhando com suas lágrimas incessantes.

E depois de um looonnnngo tempo, ela adormeceu, agarrada ao travesseiro molhado de dor e sofrimento.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, pessoas! Esse cap. ficou menor q os outros, me desculpem! E eu tenho q dizer q este foi o q eu mais gostei de escrever até agora, porque eu simplesmente adoruuuu escrever cenas dramáticas (acho q foi dramático, né!) bom, mas obrigada por lerem minha fic e deixem reviews, por favor, deixem uma autora feliz! Ah, me mandem e-mails e sugestões p/ melhorar a fic! E quem quiser c corresponder comigo pelo msn eh só ir no meu nick! 

**Mione03:** Eu te adicionei, tá? Quando der, a gente conversa, "futura" miguinha!

**N/A3:** Eu sei q vcs devem estar curiosos p/ saber o q aconteceu no sexto ano, com a Hermione e o Harry, mas acho q isso só vai ser revelado no fim da fic (naum me matem, por favor!), mas se vcs forem bonzinhos e comentarem bastante, eu até posso revelar antes(como eu sou má) Hehehe... Naum percam o quarto cap.!

Xauuuu

**Luluzinha Potter**


	4. Preparativos para o Baile

**AMOR X PAIXÃO**

**IV – Preparativos para o Baile**

Já era madrugada quando Harry entrou de fininho no dormitório masculino e se dirigiu para sua cama, sem que ninguém percebesse.

"Ainda bem que todos já estão dormindo, senão me veriam chorar como uma criancinha... E eu não quero ficar ouvindo perguntas... Ainda mais agora...".

Ele colocou o pijama e deitou-se na cama, pensando no que Hermione havia dito.

"Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? Tudo bem, eu sei que não tenho direito algum sobre ela, mas mesmo assim Mione não podia gostar de um cara como o Draco... Aquela doninha desgraçada... Se ele acha que eu vou entregar Hermione de braços abertos para ele, Malfoy está muito enganado".

Harry fechou os olhos e adormeceu, tendo sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos com Draco e Hermione dançando abraçados, num lindo Baile de Inverno.

* * *

O sol nasceu belo e imponente no horizonte, avisando que aquele domingo seria um lindo dia. E observando este espetáculo natural estava Harry, sentado na janela de seu dormitório, com uma cara de quem não havia conseguido dormir a noite inteira.

"Droga!" – ele pensava. – "Por que eu tenho que sofrer tanto? Por que eu não posso ter uma vida normal como todos os garotos bruxos? E por que diabos eu tenho que amar a Hermione? Uma garota que já ama outro... Que mesmo ele sendo idiota, é o amor dela..."

O que houve, Harry? – Ron perguntou, esfregando os olhos e se espreguiçando. – Você não dormiu?

Não... – ele sabia que tinha que contar a verdade, pois Rony era seu amigo, e ele já não podia guardar esses sentimentos que o torturavam, precisava dividi-los com alguém. – Eu vou te contar uma coisa, mas você promete que não vai falar pra ninguém?

O ruivo sentou-se ao lado de Harry, olhou para ele intrigado e apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Bem, tudo começou no ano passado, quando...

E assim, ele contou tudo o que vinha acontecendo desde o ano anterior até a noite passada, o que foi um alívio para Harry, porque ele sentiu que tirava um enorme peso de suas costas, era muito bom desabafar com alguém.

... E agora eu não sei o que faço, se convido a Cho ou se nem vou nesse maldito baile.

Ron estava com uma expressão assustada, nunca pensara que o amigo tivesse feito aquilo com Hermione, pois os dois eram tão amigos e agiam de maneira tão natural que era praticamente impossível pensar nessa possibilidade (isso só serve para o tapado do Rony!).

Cara, eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer... – o ruivo continuava de boca aberta.

Harry levantou-se e foi em direção a porta, cabisbaixo, segurando uma toalha e roupas.

Não precisa dizer nada, apenas guarde o que eu falei e não conte a ninguém – ele abriu a porta do dormitório, nenhum dos meninos que dormiam ali haviam acordado – Eu vou tomar banho, a gente se encontra no café, até mais.

Ron se virou para a janela e ainda ficou um tempo ali, observando o novo dia que começava, que prometia muitas emoções (e confusões, hehe!).

* * *

Gina caminhava pelos corredores do castelo alegremente, cantando uma música qualquer, e nem viu uma pessoa vindo em sua direção.

BOOM! (som de duas pessoas caindo no chão).

Ai, não olha... – Gina ia continuar falando quando viu em quem batera. – Mione? Que cara de choro é essa?

Hermione ficou de joelhos e abraçou a amiga, precisava muito de um ombro amigo naquela hora. A ruiva retribuiu o abraço, e tentava acalmar a outra, que não parava de soluçar e chorar.

Ah, Ginny! – Mi falava, entre soluços. – Eu... Não sei... Mais... O que... Fazer...

Calma! – Gina murmurava, acariciando o cabelo da amiga. – Me conta, o que aconteceu?

Hermione levantou-se, limpou as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto e arrastou a amiga para uma sala vazia que tinha ali perto.

Eu vou te contar... – ela respirou fundo. – Tudo o que aconteceu comigo e o Harry desde aquela noite maldita... Que eu já te contei no ano passado...

Então ela contou tudo, o que durou não mais que vinte minutos. Gina estava de boca aberta (como o Ron!) mas não surpresa, pois já desconfiava de quem a amiga gostava.

Eu sabia! – ela falou, quase gritando. – Não se preocupe, eu tenho quase certeza de que ele também te ama.

Hermione, que estava de costas, virou-se, e pode ver a alegria estampada no rosto da amiga, que era sinal de outra coisa.

Gina... – ela se aproximou mais, para melhor observar a amiga. – Você ficou com o Rick?

A ruiva deu um pulo de susto, "Como ela descobriu?", e logo voltou ao normal, as duas eram amigas a muito tempo, tanto que cada uma já sabia o que a outra sentia só de olhar para o rosto delas.

Você me pegou... – Gina deu um sorriso amarelo. – Eu fiquei com ele ontem a noite... Foi maravilhoso!

Formou-se um pequeno sorriso no rosto de Hermione, e ela abraçou mais uma vez a amiga.

Fico feliz por você! – ela disse, demonstrando a profunda amizade de anos. – Pena que eu não posso sentir o mesmo que você...

Você nem sabe se o Harry gosta mesmo da Cho – Gina falou, a afastando de si. – Não chore agora pelo que você não sabe, pode ser que você esteja errada.

Eu sei que é verdade! – Hermione lutava contra a lágrima que insistia em querer sair de seus olhos. – Ele até a convidou para ir ao Baile de Inverno, se isso não é amor, eu não sei o que é.

Gina viu que era impossível animar a amiga agora, era melhor deixá-la sozinha um pouco e depois tentar conversar com ela sobre aquilo.

Bem, vamos parar de chorar – Gina limpou o rosto da amiga e a arrastou para fora da sala. – Agora é melhor nós irmos tomar café... Estou louca para encontrar com o Rick...

As duas seguiram para o salão principal, e durante o caminho a ruiva não parava de falar no namorado, e isso deixava Hermione mais triste ainda.

"Droga, já estou até com inveja da Gina" - ela pensava, ouvindo os relatos da amiga.

Quando chegaram no salão, Hermione queria voltar desesperadamente para seu quarto, pois seus olhos tinham se encontrado com os de Draco, e ela não gostou nada da expressão maliciosa dele.

Acho melhor eu voltar para o meu quarto... – ela disse, já precipitando-se para as escadas.

Nada disso! – Gina segurou o braço dela e sussurrou. – Você não pode fugir do Malfoy, não deixe ele saber que você não quer sair com ele Mione, faça ele pensar que você está louca para ir ao baile.

Por que? – ela não entendeu.

Porque ele pode fazer algo para te obrigar a ir, sei lá, o Malfoy é perigoso, é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Pufff... – Hermione suspirou e acompanhou a amiga até a mesa da Griffinória. – Eu só vou evita-lo o máximo possível até o dia do baile, se eu fingir que quero ir com ele, eu vou acabar me aproximando dele e me apaixonando, como "quase" aconteceu no início do ano.

As duas sentaram-se em seus lugares de sempre, e logo Ron e Harry se juntaram a elas. Mas algo no rosto de Harry deixou Hermione preocupada, pois a sua expressão demonstrava que ele não havia dormido a noite inteira.

O que foi, Harry? – ela perguntou, o observando se servir de pudim.

Não foi. – ele grunhiu, enfiando uma colher com a sobremesa na boca.

Nossa, que estresse! – Gina exclamou, rindo por dentro, pois aquilo era sinal de que ele estava com ciúmes de Mione.

Hermione ficou calada, não sabia porque ele havia agido daquela maneira (ela não era muito inteligente se tratando de amor!), mas como não queria levar outra "patada", ela continuou a comer, pensando no motivo de Harry estar de mau-humor.

Olá, galera! – Rick chegou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – Epa, que caras são essas?

Ninguém respondeu. Houve um silêncio constrangedor; todos sabiam a razão de estarem tensos, principalmente Rony e Gina, pois tinham sido os confidentes de Harry e Hermione. Para não piorar a situação e não deixar Rick sem graça, Gina o puxou para se sentar ao seu lado.

Depois eu te explico. – ela sussurrou, só para ele ouvir.

Tudo bem! – ele sorriu outra vez. – Mudando de assunto, como foi a sua noite? Dormiu bem?

A ruiva derreteu-se ao vê-lo sorrir. Ele chegou mais perto e lhe deu um selinho, e quando se separaram, ela viu Ron lançar olhares assassinos para Rick.

O que significa isso? – Ron perguntou, entre dentes.

Er... – Gina corou, e abaixou a cabeça, morrendo de vergonha, pois todos olhavam para eles, curiosos e ao mesmo tempo surpresos.

Huahuahuahua... – Mione gargalhou, ao notar o vermelhão da amiga, assustando a todos, principalmente Gina que sabia da tristeza dela. – Deixa eles, Rony!

Rony a fuzilou com o olhar, fazendo com que ela imediatamente parasse de rir. Harry também riu, era engraçado ver o amigo com ciúmes da irmã, mas sabia que ele só queria protege-la.

Bem, eu gostaria de dizer... – Rick passou o braço em torno da ruiva. – Que nós estamos namorando.

Que legal! – Hermione exclamou, sorrindo. – Desejo muita felicidade para vocês.

Ei, ei! Que negócio é esse de namoro?

Gina respirou fundo e o olhou, furiosa por o irmão fazer ceninha de ciúmes na frente dos outros.

Olha aqui, Sr. Weasley! – ela disse, séria. – Não vem querendo se meter na minha vida, eu namoro com quem eu quiser, e você não vai estragar meu namoro, ouviu?

Mas... – Rony ainda tentou argumentar, mas nada que dissesse iria adiantar (ihh, rimou).

Mas nada! – a ruiva falou, impaciente. – Chega dessa conversa! Todos estão nos olhando, ou melhor, olhando pro RONY, por causa dessa ceninha estúpida. Vamos comer de uma vez!

Todos obedeceram prontamente. Rick sorriu, não sabia que Gina era tão "estouradinha", mas isso só o fez amá-la mais.

* * *

O dia passou rápido (é incrível isso, eu sempre fico louca que chegue o fimdi, e quando chega, eu nem o aproveito direito, pois passa rapidinho!). Todos aproveitaram (ou não!) o dia; alguns passearam pelos belos jardins do castelo, outros aproveitaram para estudar para os N.I.E.M's, mas Hermione, Draco e os alunos de Phoenix tiveram que ajudar na organização para o baile, o que os ocupou o dia inteiro.

Ei, Malfoy! – Hermione chamou, o observando gritar com dois garotos do primeiro ano, que brincavam com fitas coloridas da decoração, no salão principal.

Que foi? – ele perguntou, depois de fazer aparecer rabinhos de coelho nos meninos.

Você é um idiota! – ela exclamou, sem deixar de rir dos pobrezinhos, que tentavam esconder os rabinhos (eita! Rimou d novo!). – Quer fazer o favor de transforma-los de volta e vir aqui me ajudar?

Feh! – ele os transformou e foi até ela, resmungando algo incompreensível.

Leve essas caixas para a sala que foi destinada para guardar os objetos da decoração. – Hermione disse, riscando algo numa prancheta.

Que sala? – ele perguntou, impaciente.

A sala que fica ao lado da cozinha, gênio.

Grrr... – ele ficou vermelho de raiva, mas se conteve, afinal amava aquela garota, e esse dom para irritá-lo, que só ela tinha, o fascinava.

Draco empunhou a varinha e apontou-a para uma caixa de tamanho médio, cheia de tecidos de todas as cores.

_Mobili!_ – ele disse, e foi para a tal sala, pisando duro, com a caixa o seguindo.

Hermione não conseguia deixar de rir do jeito de Draco, sempre irritante e grosso, mas que dava um certo charme a ele.

"Esse Malfoy..." – ela pensou. – "Pelo menos poderei irritá-lo quando for ao baile com ele."

* * *

Harry estava sentado no salão comunal, tentando estudar feitiços, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Mione. Tudo o que ela havia dito ecoava em sua mente, e não o deixava estudar sossegado.

Oi, Harry! – Neville o cumprimentou, sentando numa poltrona ao lado dele.

Hã? Ah, oi! – ele voltou a atenção ao livro que tentava ler.

Estudando para os N.I.E.M.'s? – o outro perguntou, tirando uma montanha de pergaminhos da mochila.

Sim... tentando! – Harry não tava a fim de papo, já bastava Hermione que não saia de sua cabeça.

Eu estou atolado de matérias, e não sei nada da maioria delas... – Neville tinha uma expressão confusa, e procurava algo entre aquela montoeira de pergaminhos. – Você poderia me emprestar uma pena?

Harry suspirou, "é hoje que não consigo estudar", e tirou uma pena branca de sua mochila, que estava ao lado de sua poltrona.

Pega aí! – ele estendeu a pena ao amigo, que sorriu agradecido.

Obrigado, depois te devolvo! – Neville começou a escrever, parando várias vezes e coçando a cabeça, como quem não tinha a mínima idéia do que escrevia.

Quando Harry finalmente havia conseguido "começar" a ler, Dino Thomas chegou e sentou-se do outro lado dele.

Olá! – ele disse, cabisbaixo. – Muita coisa pra estudar?

Sim... – Harry contou mentalmente até dez, para se acalmar.

Sabe, cara – Dino começou, com a cara triste. – Dumbledore disse que esse ano não há a mínima chance de ter quadribol na escola, isso não é horrível?

É, com certeza! – Harry desistiu de estudar e jogou o livro na mochila. – Mas por que, afinal, não podemos jogar?

Pelo que eu entendi, é porque vai acontecer o Baile de Inverno, a formatura da escola Phoenix e o principal: Madame Hooch (não me lembro se é esse o nome) parou de dar aulas, porque está grávida.

Grávida? – Harry se surpreendeu. – De quem?

Dumbledore só disse que é de um técnico de quadribol famoso, preferiu não dizer o nome.

Legal... Pena que não poderemos jogar nesse último ano aqui em Hogwarts.

É! – Dino se levantou e foi para as escadas que davam no dormitório masculino. – Ano passado não jogamos por causa do Lord das Trevas, e esse ano por causa de uma gravidez, que piada! Boa noite pra você!

Noite! – Harry disse.

Harry fitando a lareira, lembrou-se de todo o sofrimento que haviam passado no ano anterior, de toda a guerra que aconteceu no Ministério, quando Voldemort foi morto por ele, da maldita noite e de como haviam ficado felizes ao término do sexto ano... O que o alegrou um pouco, apesar de estar arrasado por dentro.

* * *

A noite estava bela e Gina estava sentada na beira do lago com Rick, observando o céu estrelado.

Ai, ai, como é bom estar com você! – ele disse, abraçando-a.

A ruiva estremeceu nos braços dele, nunca se sentira tão feliz em toda a sua vida. Era maravilhoso estar com Rick, se sentia protegida ao lado dele e não importava como, queria viver para sempre ao seu lado.

Semana que vem já é o baile – Gina disse, se aconchegando mais nos braços dele. – Estou louca para irmos juntos, vai ser tão divertido...

Pode apostar que sim! – ele disse, segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos, aproximou-se mais dela e a beijou, apaixonadamente, sem vergonha de poderem ser vistos pelos outros alunos, pois amavam-se e nada mais importava.

* * *

Rony e Luna conversavam animadamente, sentados num banco nos jardins de Hogwarts.

Ah, fala sério! – Luna gargalhava. – Não acredito que você pagou esse mico! Huahuahua...

Ei, não ria! – Ron tentava disfarçar, mas também ria. – Aquele tombo foi só por causa que eu estava meio bêbado, só _meio_, entendeu?

Aham... Huahuahua! – Luna estava vermelha de tanto rir, sua barriga doía. – Imagina só você bêbado tropeçando numa pedra e rolandoladeira abaixo em Hogsmeade... Huahuahua...

Você vai ver... – Rony pulou em cima dela e começou a fazer-lhe cosquinhas.

Ai, pára! – os dois caíram para trás. - Eu não agüento... Mais rir...

Huahuahua... – Rony gargalhava, estava em cima dela, aquela cena era patética. – Quem mandou você rir de mim?

Huahua.. – Luna parou de rir, fitava os olhos brilhantes de Rony, não conseguia parar de olhar para eles.

Rony percebendo isso, também parou de gargalhar, e a olhava com ternura. Num impulso, ele a beijou, com delicadeza, mas logo foi se tornando mais intenso. Os dois beijavam-se como nunca haviam beijado, era uma beijo diferente, apaixonado, e não pensavam em mais nada, só sabiam que estarem ali, abraçadinhos, era a melhor coisa no mundo.

* * *

Hermione foi para a sala comunal da Grifinória, estava cansada, mas tinha que aproveitar aquele tempinho para estudar, o que havia tempo que não fazia.

Harry? – ela se assustou ao vê-lo dormindo numa poltrona.

Mione andou até ele e se ajoelhou na sua frente, pretendia acorda-lo, mas ficar ali, olhando-o dormir tão tranqüilamente, era muito bom.

Mione... – ela quase caiu para trás ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome, mas percebeu que ele devia estar sonhando. – Mione... Não vá embora... Volte...

Calma – ela murmurou, acariciando o rosto dele delicadamente. – Eu estou aqui...

Ele sorriu, ainda dormindo, e aconchegou-se mais na poltrona, agora sem falar mais nada.

"O que será que ele estava sonhando?" – Hermione pensou, sentando-se ao lado dele, retirando alguns livros de sua mochila e abrindo um de defesa contra as artes das trevas. – "Ainda bem que não tem ninguém aqui..."

Ela começou a ler, absorta, e nem percebeu Harry abrindo os olhos e a fitando carinhosamente.

Oi, Mi! – ele disse, num tom calmo.

Hermione se assustou, e o livro quase foi parar na lareira.

Achei que você estava dormindo... – ela apanhou o livro, e Harry percebeu que as mãos dela tremiam.

Você está com frio? – ele perguntou, segurando as mãos dela.

Ah, n-não – gaguejou, tremia porque se assustara. – bem, na verdade sim.

Harry se aproximou mais e passou um braço por cima dos ombros dela, a fazendo se arrepiar.

O-obrigada! – ela agradeceu, abrindo o livro outra vez, e fingiu ler, mas ela não conseguia, pois só a proximidade dele a fazia ficar nervosa.

Harry a observava, e notou que ela não lia coisa nenhuma, pois o livro estava de ponta-cabeça. Mas ele não falou nada, queria mais era ficar ali, juntinho dela.

Harry! – Neville chamou, entrando no salão comunal, com uma pilha de livros nas mãos. – A Cho quer falar com você ali fora!

Tá, já vou! – Harry amaldiçoou-a mentalmente, levantou-se e saiu do salão.

"Eu mato esse garoto!" – Hermione pensou, observando Neville subir as escadas com dificuldade, devido a quantidade de livros que carregava.

* * *

- Olá! – Cho disse, quando viu Harry sair da sala comunal.

Oi! – ele já imaginava o que ela desejava. – O que você queria falar comigo?

Bem... – ela chegou mais perto dele, quase se esfregando no coitado. – Você já se decidiu sobre a minha proposta?

Er... – Harry ficou sem ar, pois não podia negar que Chang era muito bonita, e te-la assim, tão perto, era tentador. – Eu vou ao baile com você, pode ficar sossegada.

Que ótimo! – ela exclamou, sorrindo. – Você não vai se arrepender.

Dizendo isso, Cho deu um beijo na bochecha dele, então foi embora, acenando para ele, até sumir no corredor.

"Que droga!" – ele pensou, tocando aonde ela o beijara. – "Acho que eu não vou resistir se ela tentar me beijar no baile... Porcaria!"

Ele entrou no salão comunal, mas Hermione já não estava mais lá, o que o deixou com mais raiva ainda, pois perdera a chance de ficar perto dela.

Eu vou é dormir – ele murmurou, indo para o dormitório. – Só espero que não aconteça nenhum barraco nesse baile, pois eu estou pressentindo que vai dar merda...

* * *

A semana passou rápido. Luna e Rony sempre se encontravam, todas as noites, naquele mesmo banco que haviam se beijado pela primeira vez, e nem se preocupavam com a proximidade dos N.I.E.M.'s. Já Gina e Rick se encontravam na torre de astronomia, ao fim das aulas da tarde, e conversavam muito sobre como era a vida nos Estados Unidos e na Inglaterra, mas é claro que também aproveitavam para namorar.

Harry passou a semana estudando, ou pelo menos tentando, parecia azar, pois sempre que ele pegava num livro alguém aparecia e acabava com a concentração dele, o deixando extremamente irritado, o que o deixou isolado. Ninguém mais se aproximava dele, sabiam que Harry queria estudar sossegado e quem quer que aparecesse, a não ser Hermione, levava uma "patada".

No entanto, Hermione, Draco e os alunos de Phoenix não tiveram tempo nem para se divertir, porque ficaram encarregados de decorar o salão principal e isso os ocupou e os cansou muito. Mione e Draco brigavam muito, e isso os atrasou um pouco, tanto que na véspera do baile, à noite, eles ainda decoravam o salão.

Mas que merda! – Draco resmungava, enrolado numas fitas coloridas.

Que meigo! – Hermione ria, vendo a embolação do outro. – Agora não é hora para brincar, Malfoy!

Não enche! – ele disse, rasgando as fitas e as jogando numa caixa. – Você vai ver no baile!

Vou ver o quê? – ela perguntou, próxima à ele.

Er... Bem... – ele ficou incomodado com a proximidade dela, queria agarra-la ali mesmo, mas se conteve, teria o baile inteirinho. – Você vai ter que dançar comigo na abertura, não esqueça que somos os monitores-chefes, e senão quiser que eu faça você pagar mico, é melhor parar com as gracinhas, Granger!

Ai, ai! – Hermione bufou, se afastando. – Vai te catar, Malfoy! E vê se limpa essa bagunça, eu já vou dormir, amanhã a gente se vê!

Pode crer! – Draco fez sumir as fitas com um feitiço, e se dirigiu para as masmorras da Sonserina. – Amanhã será um grande dia... Hehehe!

* * *

Tudo estava pronto para o grande dia. Os estudantes de Phoenix demonstravam nervosismo com a formatura, tanto que Gina tinha que acalmar Rick com seus beijos. Mas os outros alunos, depois de arrumarem o salão principal, foram dormir tranqüilamente, estavam cansados demais para pensarem na formatura.

* * *

Amanheceu o dia, o sol brilhava forte lá no alto, naquele sábado frio e ensolarado. Hermione, Gina e Luna combinaram de se arrumarem juntas. Depois de tomarem café da manhã, elas se reuniram no quarto de Mione, e conversaram durante o resto da manhã e da tarde sobre o Baile de Inverno, e em como se divertiriam; até Hermione estava feliz, apesar de ter que ir com Draco Malfoy e de ver Harry com Cho.

Harry, Rony, Neville, Dino e Simas se reuniram no dormitório masculino da Griffinória. Eles conversavam sobre seus pares para o baile: Harry/Cho, Rony/Luna, Neville/Christine (Lufa-Lufa), Dino/Mary, Simas/Alice.

Durante todo o dia, todos os estudantes das duas escolas conversavam sobre o grande baile. Vários caminhavam pelos corredores cochichando, fofocando sobre as roupas que iriam usar à noite, e tentando ver a decoração do salão principal, que estava interditado até a hora do baile.

Já era noite quando as garotas, reunidas no quarto de Mione, começaram a se arrumar.

Ficou linda, Ginny! – Luna falava, vendo a amiga pronta, com um vestido vermelho, até o joelho, de amarrar no pescoço e os cabelos presos num belo coque, com mechas caídas.

Obrigada! Você também está linda! – Luna trajava um vestido longo, rosa claro, de alças, com pequenos brilhantes na região do colo.

As duas se admiravam no grande espelho do quarto, quando viram Hermione sair do banheiro, já arrumada.

Nossa! – Gina exclamou, boquiaberta. – Você está D-I-V-I-N-A!

* * *

**N/A:** Olá Pessoas! Quero explicar uma coisa: eu estou postando rápido estes primeiros capítulos pq já os postei em outro site, entaum a partir de agora vai demorar um pouco mais, ok?

**N/A2:** Esqueci de agradecer as reviews na outra vez, entaum aki vai:

_Obrigada:_ **Mione03** e **Michiro Kinomoto**, continuem comentando, bjux!

**N/A3:** Finalmente chegou o dia do Baile de inverno! O q será que irá acontecer? Como Harry irá reagir ao ver Hermione e Draco juntos? E Mione? O q ela fará ao ver Cho e seu amado no baile? Naum percam o próximo cap., talvez eu revele o q aconteceu no ano passado nele (talvez, hehe!).

Bjux, xauuuuuuu!

**Luluzinha Potter**


	5. O Baile de Inverno

**AMOR X PAIXÃO**

**V – O Baile de Inverno**

Gina nunca havia visto a amiga tão linda, tanto que teve que empurrar Hermione para frente do espelho, para ela mesma ver o quão bonita estava.

Nossa... – ela murmurou, virando de costas. – Não é que eu fiquei legal?

Legal? – Luna perguntou, incrédula. – Você está maravilhosa!

E realmente estava: trajava um vestido curto, rodado, de seda, tomara-que-caia, azul-bebê, e seu cabelo estava solto, liso, com cachinhos nas pontas.

Não exagerem – Hermione passou por elas indo até a porta do quarto e abrindo-a. – Vocês vão ficar aí?

Gina e Luna deram uma última olhada no espelho e seguiram a amiga para o local do baile, pois haviam combinado de encontrar seus pares lá.

* * *

Os garotos já se encontravam no salão principal, esperando suas parceiras. Estavam praticamente iguais: vestiam smokings e gravatas borboleta pretas. 

Várias mesinhas estavam espalhadas pelo salão, mas a decoração era completamente diferente do que eles imaginavam: grandes faixas douradas estavam penduradas por toda a extensão dele, haviam também faixas das casas de Hogwarts e de Phoenix e as bandeiras dos E.U.A e da Inglaterra tremulavam em cima da mesa posta no centro do salão, aonde os professores se encontravam.

Draco não estava diferente dos outros garotos, e esperava Hermione ao pé da escada que dava no salão principal, ansioso, pois ali também permanecia Harry, e seria ótimo ver a cara dele ao assistir Draco Malfoy dançar com sua amada, pois ele não era tão tapado assim para não perceber os olhares apaixonados que Harry lançava à Mione.

Meu Merlin! – Draco murmurou, ao vê-la ir ao encontro dele. – Você está linda! Hermione sorriu, sem-graça, e olhou para Harry, que a olhava fascinado e não notou Cho chegar ao lado dele.

Tá, Malfoy, chega de gracinhas e vamos para a nossa mesa! – Hermione falou, aceitando o braço que ele oferecia.

Os monitores-chefes deviam ficar numa mesa próxima à mesa dos professores, pois eles abririam o baile junto com os alunos dos E.U.A. Draco e Hermione foram até lá e sentaram-se, esperando a formatura começar.

* * *

Você ta linda! – disse Rick, sentando-se ao lado de Gina na mesa dos alunos de Phoenix. 

Obrigada! – ela corou. – Você também não fica atrás.

Obrigado! – ele pegou a mão dela, que estava em cima da mesa, e lhe deu um beijo. – Essa noite vai ser a melhor de toda a minha vida.

Da minha também... – Ginny deu um curto beijo nele.

Os dois ficaram observando a movimentação no salão. Alunos das duas escolas caminhavam para lá e para cá, alguns nervosos por causa da formatura e outros procurando seus pares perdidos. Entre eles, estava Fred Fortman, que se sentou ao lado do casal, ofegante.

Oi, pessoal! – ele disse, recuperando o ar.

Olá! – Gina e Rick o cumprimentaram.

A Sra. Feeling disse que já vai começar a formatura – ele olhava para os lados, nervoso. – E eu não sei aonde a Rita foi parar...

Calma! – Rick riu. – Eu a vi quando eu vinha para cá, ela já deve estar por aí.

Tomara... – ele olhou para trás e a viu conversando com umas alunas de Phoenix. – Ah, achei ela!

Fred a chamou, e os dois sentaram-se ao lado de Gina e Rick, para assistir a formatura, que iria começar.

* * *

Então, Harry, como eu estou? – Cho perguntou, puxando sua cadeira para mais perto dele. 

Ela trajava um vestido verde, extremamente curto (P#), de alcinhas e seu cabelo estava preso num coque.

Você está linda! – Harry disse, ainda observando Hermione, que conversava com Draco, ao longe.

Você não tira os olhos da Granger... – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – desse jeito eu vou ficar com ciúmes.

Não precisa! – ele voltou seu olhar para Cho. – Ela é só minha amiga, nada mais...

Olá, galera! – Ron os interrompeu, se sentando junto a eles com Luna. – Como está o movimento?

Nada mal... – Harry agradeceu mentalmente por ele chegar, aquele papinho com a Cho já tava cansando-o.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Chang ficou encarando Hermione, que de vez em quando olhava para Harry, e isso já estava a incomodando.

"Essa nerd..." – ela pensava. – "Ano passado eu me vinguei dela, e esse ano me vingarei outra vez... Hehehe..."

* * *

Todos se calaram quando Dumbledore e a Sra. Feeling levantaram-se da mesa dos professores. 

Professores e alunos – ele começou. – Hoje nossos companheiros da escola Phoenix se formarão, neste belo Baile de Inverno organizado por eles e pelos monitores-chefes de Hogwarts – nesse ponto, Hermione corou, pois todos olharam para ela e Draco. – Com certeza este é o baile mais belo realizado até agora aqui na escola, e espero que todos se divirtam, mas primeiro eu chamo a Madame Nora Feeling para dar início à formatura.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até uma mesa aonde se encontravam muitos canudos para ser entregues aos alunos.

Agora - ela começou. - eu chamarei os alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Phoenix para receberem seus diplomas de conclusão – ela abriu um imenso pergaminho. – Quem eu chamar se aproxime da mesa para receber seu canudo... Srta. Alice Roberts...

Ela levantou-se e foi até a Sra. Feeling, e assim foi, até todos estudantes terem recebido seus diplomas, e quando a cerimônia de formatura acabou, Dumbledore se levantou outra vez.

Bem, agora daremos início ao Baile de Inverno – todos começaram a gritar, ansiosos. – Peço que os monitores-chefes de Hogwarts, Sr. Malfoy e Srta. Granger, se dirijam até o centro do salão principal e abram o baile juntamente com os formandos de Phoenix...

Os dois se levantaram, e Hermione pode ouvir vários garotos assobiando para ela, que parecia ser a garota mais bonita da noite. Quando chegaram no centro, Draco pegou a mão de Mione e enlaçou sua cintura, a trazendo para mais perto.

Se prepare para dançar como nunca dançou na vida, Hermione – ele murmurou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Depois deles, todos os formandos os seguiram e também dançaram, ao som de uma bela valsa, tocada pelo som mecânico, pois não havia grupo musical.

"Que perfume bom..." – Mione pensava, enquanto dançava com Draco. – "E ele dança tão bem... Ai, que vergonha, todos estão olhando para nós e eu aqui, com essa cara de boba..."

Logo, a música acabou, dando lugar a uma mais agitada, e os outros alunos foram até a pista de dança improvisada, aproveitando aquele raro momento de diversão, como fazia tempo não tinham. Hermione e Draco foram até a mesa de bebidas, e ele ofereceu a ela um copo com um líquido vermelho, que soltava fumaça.

O que é isso? – ela perguntou, observando o copo.

É ponche, _Hermione_ – ele sorriu maliciosamente ao dizer o nome dela.

Olha aqui, _Malfoy_ – ela disse, dando ênfase ao nome dele. – eu não te dei intimidade para dizer o meu nome.

E aquele beijo não significou nada? – dizendo isso, ele se aproximou dela, tanto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

N-não! – Hermione respondeu, se afastando dele.

Tudo bem! – Draco tomou um gole de ponche. – Mas você pode me chamar só de Draco, ouviu?

Tá – ela olhou para a pista de dança e viu Ron e Luna dançarem animadamente, de forma um tanto engraçada.

Qual é a graça? – Draco perguntou, vendo-a rir.

Nada, Draco.

Nesse momento, Hermione viu Harry e Cho dançando, alegremente, no meio da pista. Ela sentiu tanta raiva que só conseguiu pensar numa coisa: fazer ciúmes nele.

Vamos! – ela disse, puxando Malfoy para dançarem também.

Ele depositou o copo na mesa e a seguiu, intrigado. Quando estavam próximos dos dois, Mione enlaçou Malfoy pelo pescoço e começaram a dançar, de uma forma um tanto sensual.

Nossa... – Draco disse, no ouvido dela. – Não sabia que você sabia dançar assim.

Assim como? – ela perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Harry, que também a olhava.

Assim... – ele a puxou para MAIS perto, tanto que Hermione se assustou.

Que isso, Draco? – ela se afastou um pouco, mas continuou dançando. – Não precisa ficar tão perto para nós dançarmos, ok?

Tá! – ele olhou para o lado e viu Harry os fitando, e percebeu que Cho se esfregava nele, mas parecia que Potter não dava a mínima. – Você viu o seu amiguinho?

Quê? – ela indagou. – Quem?

O Pottinho ali! – Draco apontou para ele, que ainda os fitava. – Ele deve estar gostando dos amassos que a Chang está dando nele...

Hermione ao ouvir isso, sentiu um aperto no coração e queria sair correndo dali, para não ter que ver o seu amado com outra. Mas ela se conteve, não deixaria se abalar por pouca coisa (até parece!), então puxou Draco para saírem da pista de dança, e foram se sentar na sua mesa.

Por que você nos trouxe para cá? – ele indagou, irritado, sentando-se no seu lugar. – Não agüentou ver o Potter com a Chang?

Cala a boca, MALFOY! – ela exclamou, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Uhh, o que aconteceu com o DRACO? – ele perguntou, dando um sorrisinho malicioso.

Ah, não enche! – Hermione estava nervosa, só de pensar em Harry com Cho ela sentia calafrios, ódio, raiva, tudo o que ela não gostaria de sentir num baile tão lindo como aquele.

* * *

A música rolava solta no salão principal, e Harry não estava a fim de ficar ali, tão próximo a Cho, pois ela se esfregava muito nele, e ele não era de ferro. 

Sabe, Harry – ela começou, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. – Eu acho que você deve estar com um problema de torcicolo.

Por quê! – Harry perguntou, curioso.

Porque desde que começou o baile, você não tira os olhos da Granger.

Harry virou-se para ela, para fitá-la pela primeira vez naquela noite. Cho estava bonita, mas não se comparava à Hermione, nunca a havia visto tão bela como hoje, e era extremamente irritante ter que ver ela com Malfoy, o nojento que não dava bola para ela. Harry havia acreditado na mentira de Mione, para ele, Draco não sabia que Mione gostava dele, e isso o revoltava, porque Harry queria ser amado por aquela garota especial, a única que realmente balançara seu coração, de uma forma que nenhuma garotinha de Hogwarts conseguira, pois pretendentes para ele não faltavam.

Er... Cho, vamos parar um pouquinho? É que eu estou cansado.

Bom, tudo bem! – Chang o acompanhou até a mesa de bebidas. – Depois a gente dança outra vez, não é?

Claro! – Harry observava Cho beber um líquido verde, que cheirava muito forte, parecia ser puro álcool.

Ele ficou ali, olhando seu par beber exageradamente, mas não fez nada, pois essa era uma boa oportunidade para fugir um pouquinho dela e procurar Hermione. Ele saiu de fininho, enquanto Cho emborcava o qüinquagésimo copo, e se dirigiu à mesa dos monitores-chefes, aonde encontrou uma Hermione brava, de braços cruzados, e um Draco feliz, bebendo cerveja amanteigada.

Olá! – ele disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Está gostando do baile?

Ah, claro! – Mione mentiu, não queria que ele pensasse que ela não gostasse de estar perto de Draco. – E você?

É... – ele apontou para a mesa de bebidas, aonde Chang se encostava para não cair, e continuava a beber. – Eu acho que meu par está um pouquinho bêbado... Hehehe!

Pensei que ela estava feliz de ter vindo ao baile com você...

Deve estar – Harry respondeu, ignorando os olhares assassinos que Draco lhe lançava. – Você quer dançar?

Claro! – Hermione respondeu, olhando de soslaio para Malfoy, que virou o rosto e emborcou mais um copo de cerveja.

Os dois foram para a pista e lá Harry a enlaçou pela cintura, porque era uma música lenta. Ele pode sentir o doce aroma de jasmim que ela emanava, e ficou embriagado com aquele perfume, então repousou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

Você está linda, sabia? – ele murmurou, ao pé do ouvido de Mione.

O-obrigada! – ela sentiu arrepios por todo o corpo, estar tão próxima dele era maravilhoso, e Hermione tinha que aproveitar cada instante com ele, pois logo teria que entrega-lo para Cho, que lhe roubaria mais um amor, o que certamente causaria um estrago maior do que da última vez.

Você tem um cheiro bom... – ele sussurrou, a trazendo mais para si.

Obrigada outra vez! – ela repousou a cabeça no peitoral definido dele, e continuou dançando, embalada pela música que tocava.

* * *

Cho observava Harry e Hermione dançarem, e não gostou nada do que via. Ela estava tão bêbada que a qualquer minuto iria para cima de Mione e arrancaria seu par dela. 

Você não vai fazer nada? – Draco perguntou, chegando na mesa de bebidas, quase vazia.

Claro... hic... Que eu... hic... Vou fazer! – ela depositou o copo que segurava na mesa e já ia indo para a pista se Draco não a segurasse.

Calminha aí, sua bêbada! – ele disse, a encostando na mesa, pois Cho estava tão alta que não conseguia nem se manter de pé.

Eu não... hic... estou bêbada... hic – ela disse, cambaleando.

Ah, claro! – Draco disse, irônico, - Mas você não vai conseguir nada indo lá, deste jeito.

Você tem... hic... Uma idéia melhor... hic?

Sim, é o seguinte...

* * *

Gina não sentia suas pernas, nem sabia como ainda dançava com Rick, naquele estado de torpor. 

Você dança muito bem – ele disse, a olhando nos olhos.

Obrigada, você também! – ela deu um selinho em Rick, e depois recostou sua cabeça no tórax dele.

Os dois dançavam abraçadinhos, sem darem bola para o resto dos alunos e do mundo, para eles só importavam ter um ao outro, nada mais.

Sabe, acho que esta noite as estrelas devem estar muito bonitas... – Gina disse, com os olhos fechados.

Vamos até a torre de astronomia? – Rick sugeriu, levantando o queixo dela.

Vamos! – ela concordou, o beijando apaixonadamente.

Os dois pararam de dançar e seguiram para a torre, o que não demorou muito e eles já estavam lá.

Você tinha razão – Rick disse, observando as estrelas, abraçado por trás de Gina.

Os dois ainda podiam ouvir a música que tocava no salão principal, alta mais lenta, e dançaram ali, abraçados, tendo como únicas testemunhas a lua e as estrelas, que pareciam apreciar aquele jovem casal apaixonado.

O Dino me mostrou uma sala muito legal, você quer ver? – ele perguntou, de repente, a soltando.

Claro! – Gina respondeu, segurando a mão dele, e o seguindo para fora da torre de astronomia.

Ela caminhava decidida, junto ao amado. Aquela seria a noite em que viraria uma mulher, de verdade, pois amava Rick como nunca amou ninguém na vida, e sabia que a sala que ele queria lhe mostrar era a sala precisa, o que seria uma boa oportunidade para isso.

* * *

Luna estava deitada entre as pernas de Rony na beira do lago de Hogwarts. Ela fitava a lua, e pensava em como amava aquele garoto, que a abraçava fortemente. 

Nunca me senti tão feliz em toda a minha vida – ele disse, a abraçando com mais força. - Não queria que esta noite acabasse nunca mais.

Eu também... - Luna suspirou, se aconchegando nos braços dele. - Tá tão bom, ficar aqui com você, que só de pensar que quando terminarmos as aulas eu vou ter que me separar de você, já me dá um aperto no coração.

Como assim? - Rony perguntou, espantado, virando o rosto dela com as mãos, para a olhar nos olhos. - Quem disse que a gente vai se separar?

Bem.. - ela tinha tristeza na voz. - Eu quero ser jornalista, e certamente você vai seguir outra profissão, então vamos ter que nos separar para podermos estudarmos...

Não precisa se preocupar – ele deu um selinho suave nela. - Eu já me decidi qual carreira vou seguir, quero ser jogador de quadribol, mas isso não vai interferir em nada no nosso relacionamento, vamos continuar juntos, nem que eu tenha que viajar todos os dias para te ver.

Oh, Rony... - lágrimas desceram pelo rosto de Luna, e ele as secou com as mãos.

Eu te amo... - ele sussurrou.

Eu também te amo – ela inclinou-se e o beijou, ardentemente, esquecendo de todas as preocupações que a afligiam. O beijo ficou mais quente, eles não queriam se soltar. Uma mão de Ron desceu até as coxas dela, a fazendo gemer. Ele as acariciava, não podendo mais esperar para tê-la por inteiro.

Luna não estava com medo, pelo contrário, sabia que ele era o homem de sua vida e que não a machucaria. Acariciava a nuca dele, sentindo as carícias ficarem cada vez mais ousadas. Rony tirou o casaco e camisa, logo depois tirando o vestido dela. Não havia ninguém por perto, todos estavam no baile, e como ali era um lugar mais afastado, não se importaram com isso, apenas amaram-se com todo o fervor de duas almas apaixonadas, pois o que importava era que eles se amavam, se pertenciam, e nada nem ninguém neste mundo os separaria.

* * *

Cho ria, depois de ouvir o plano de Draco, que não era bem um plano. Ela observava seu amado e Hermione dançando, sorridentes, no meio da pista de dança. 

Quando você vai lá acabar com a festinha do Potter?

Já já, Draco... hic... Só vou deixar a Granger... hic... saborear mais um... hic... pouquinho o MEU Harry – ela tomava uma bebida estranha, na verdade havia tomado todos os tipos de bebida que tinham naquela mesa, não sobrava quase nenhuma para contar história.

Se você cair bêbada antes de fazer o planejado eu te mato, Chang – Draco grunhiu, a observando cambalear.

Calminha, Draquinho! - ela se aproximou mais dele, que pode sentir o hálito forte de álcool dela.

Se você não estivesse tão bêbada até que daria um caldo, huahuahua... - ele gargalhou, feliz por estar próxima a hora dele sair vencedor em vez do Potter.

* * *

Gina e Rick beijavam-se apaixonadamente na sala precisa, que havia se transformado num quarto, parecido com aqueles de motéis. Eles estavam deitados na cama em forma de coração, e as velas acesas davam ao lugar um clima pra lá de romântico. 

Te amo, sabia? - ele murmurou, quando separaram-se para recuperarem fôlego.

Aham... - ela se aproximou mais, pronta para beijá-lo outra vez. - Eu também te amo...

O beijo era ardente, cada vez que se beijavam parecia que eletricidade passava por seus corpos, e agora não era diferente.

Rick desamarrou o vestido do pescoço dela, e a olhou nos olhos, como que esperando por um sinal para seguir em frente. Ela apenas sorriu, e ele tirou a roupa dela, apreciando o corpo alvo que se revelara por baixo dos panos.

Você é linda... - Rick sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, que se arrepiou.

Ela tirou a camisa dele, e o próprio tirou a calça, e num movimento encerrou a distância que os separavam, e no momento seguinte, eles não pensavam em mais nada, apenas se amavam, sem pensarem no baile que rolava solto lá em baixo.

* * *

Hermione dançava com Harry a um bom tempo, mas não ligava para a dor nos seus pés por causa dos saltos altos, queria estar com seu amado para sempre. 

Você está cansada? - ele perguntou, notando ela ofegar.

Não... Você está? - ela falou, com receio.

Não, agüento o tranco – eles riram, e voltaram a dança, sorrindo como nunca.

Mione sentia-se embriagada pelo perfume dele, mesmo suado ele era lindo. Os cabelos rebeldes, molhados de suor, caiam sobre a testa dele, dando lhe um ar sensual. Harry sem dúvida era o garoto mais bonito daquele baile, e dançava com uma garota a altura dele, porque Hermione estava realmente linda, seus cabelos pareciam intocados, mantinham-se da mesma maneira desde o início do baile, e ela tinha um corpo perfeito, tanto que Harry perdia-se nas curvas dela.

* * *

"É agora ou nunca... Prepare-se, Granger, sua hora chegou, queridinha..." - Cho andou decidida até a pista de dança.

* * *

Hermione sentiu alguém puxá-la para trás, e quase caiu em cima de um casal. 

O que significa isso? - ela perguntou, confusa, vendo Cho, podre de bêbada, parada a sua frente, entre ela e Harry.

Significa que está na hora... hic... de você ir embora.

Harry não entendeu nada, num minuto dançava com Hermione, no outro Cho brigava com ela.

Era só o que me faltava – Mione falou, irritada. - Vai embora você, tá bêbada, nem se agüenta em pé, e vem me falar para eu ir embora?

Você pensa que eu não sei que... hic.. você gosta do Harry? - Cho disse, rindo. - Mas se enxerga sua nerd... hic... ninguém gosta de pessoas como você... hic... ele gosta é de mim.

Harry estava perplexo, só podia ser mentira o que ela havia dito, Mione não gostava dele, e sim de Draco. Todos pararam de dançar e observavam a discussão, alguns até gritavam: "Porrada! Porrada!".

Sua... Vagabunda... - Mi gritou, morrendo de vergonha, pois Harry a olhava confuso, esperando uma resposta dela.

Ahh, a nerd... hic... não vai chorar, vai? - Chang ria, descontrolada, cambaleando.

Você vai ver, sua vadia... - Hermione ia partir para cima dela, mas subitamente, Cho beijou Harry, que tentava desesperadamente se soltar dela.

Hermione não pode suportar isso, lágrimas desceram de seus olhos e ela correu para fora do salão, sem se importar com as pessoas que a olhavam intrigadas.

"Não vou conseguir suportar isso... Mais uma vez..." - ela correu, chorando, para os jardins do castelo, e nem percebeu que chovia, como naquela fria noite do ano passado.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, pessoas! Cá estou eu para atualizar a fic, ehh! Estou me animando com a minha historinha, mtas idéias surgiram d repente em minha cabeça, e vcs naum perdem por esperar... hehe! Eu tive uma crise, ou melhor, uma deprê, e quase q naum atualizo mais a fic... Mas umas boas almas comentaram, e me deixaram mto feliz! 

**N/A 2:** Depois de tantas cenas românticas, no Baile de Inverno acontece um barraco! E agora? O q Hermione fará? E Harry? Será q ele vai deixar sua amada sofrer sozinha? Será q ele naum se tocou q ela gosta eh dele e naum do Draco? Naum percam o cap. VI, finalmente saberemos o q houve no ano anterior.

Bjux, Xauuu!

**Luluzinha Potter**


	6. A Maldita Noite

**Título da fic:** Amor X Paixão  
**Autora:** Kelen Potter  
**Contato:** kelenvt(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Status:** Em andamento  
**Disclaimer:** Estes personagens não me pertencem blá blá blá... Esta fanfiction tem apenas o objetivo de divertir blá blá blá...

**AMOR X PAIXÃO**

****

**VI – A Maldita Noite**

Harry estava abismado. Olhava para todos no salão sem saber o que fazer, e os professores aproximaram-se rapidamente, intrigados com aquela multidão que havia se formado no centro da "pista de dança".

- O que houve, Harry? – Dumbledore perguntou, parando em frente a ele.

- ...

Harry estava mudo. Tudo se confundia dentro dele. Tentou falar , mas nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Não conseguia pensar em nada para responder aquela simples pergunta do diretor.

- Apenas uma briga de amigos, professor! – Ron se intrometeu, percebendo o abalo emocional que seu amigo estava passando.

- Tem certeza, Weasley? – Snape instigou, olhando atravessado para Harry. – Não é o que me parece...

- Tudo bem, Severo, acredito na palavra do Sr. Ronald – Dumbledore o cortou, fazendo um gesto de impaciência. – Agora vamos continuar com o baile, já acabou o circo!

E, com estas palavras, a música rolou alta outra vez, e lentamente, os alunos começaram a dançar, esquecendo-se do barraco que acabara de acontecer.

- Você está bem, Harry? – Ron perguntou, depois de Dumbledore e os outros professores terem se afastado.

- Er... Sim... Acho que sim – ele olhava vidrado para a porta que separa o salão principal do de entrada.

Alheia a tudo isso, Cho abafava o riso, um pouco atrás deles, junto de Draco Malfoy, que tinha um dos seus famosos sorrisinhos maldosos.

- O que você fez, Cho? – Harry perguntou, virando-se para ela, com uma expressão enfurecida.

- Nada... hic... apenas fiz o que... hic... queríamos fazer a noite... hic... inteira... hic...

- Grr... quem disse que eu queria isso? – ele tinha fúria no olhar, sentia-se enjoado por ter beijado aquela piranha bêbada.

- Ora, Potter – Draco falou, com desprezo. – não negue que você estava doidinho para agarrar a Chang...

- Seu idiota! – ele exclamou, irado. – Não tem nada que se meter aqui! O problema é meu, você não tem nada haver com isso!

Draco grunhiu algo incompreensível, e depois saiu, rindo baixinho.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Luna aproximou-se, vindo do salão de entrada e olhando de Cho para Harry. – Estão todos comentando que você e a Hermione brigaram porque a Cho lhe beijou...

- É verdade, Luna... – disse Harry, enquanto tentava digerir tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ele lembrava-se de dançar com Hermione, e depois só teve tempo de ver ela brigando com Cho antes da chinesinha o beijar. "Que loucura... Por que Cho fez aquele escândalo? Por que Hermione ficou vermelha ao ouvi-la dizer que 'achava' que ela gostava de mim? E porquê, diabos, ela saiu correndo daquele jeito?"

- Harry, acho melhor você ir atrás da Mione, quando eu passei por ela, vi que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- É, tem razão, Rony – ele falou, observando as roupas amassadas do ruivo e de Luna.

- Ah, depois te explico... – o amigo ruborizou, percebendo o olhar intrigado do amigo. – Primeiro você tem que procurar a Mione.

- É, certo, eu vou tentar acha-la, já volto!

Harry correu até o salão de entrada, ignorando os olhares inquisidores dos alunos, e saiu pela enorme porta de carvalho do castelo, observando a forte chuva que caia.

------

Hermione correu até o lago, e ajoelhou-se na margem, chorando convulsivamente. Seu peito doía fortemente, parecia que uma mão invisível apertava seu coração. Ela estava tão triste e deprimida que nem percebeu que chovia, ou melhor, caía uma tempestade, e aquele frio combinado com a chuva só deixava seu sofrimento mais intenso, nem ligou se alguém a via ali, naquele estado, apenas queria chorar e colocar para fora toda a dor que sentia.

------

Cho ria e cambaleava no meio dos alunos que dançavam enlouquecidos na pista de dança. Estava muito feliz, explodia de felicidade, podia até voar, se isso fosse possível, é claro.

Draco a observava contente. Seu plano funcionara do jeitinho que havia pensado, perfeitamente. Não pensava que Chang seria capaz de fazer aquele escândalo, mas isto talvez tenha sido apenas efeito do álcool. Ela estava tão embriagada que nem ligava de dançar daquela forma e com aquele vestido no meio de alunos com os hormônios em ebulição.

Mas, quando Draco parou para analisa-la melhor, notou que ela realmente era linda: seus cabelos tinham se soltado do coque, balançavam suavemente enquanto Cho dançava (tentava, pois do jeito que ela tava bêbada era meio difícil dançar, né?), seu vestido curtíssimo subia um pouco, revelando ainda mais as belas pernas torneadas, e sem falar no temperamento: era persistente, irritante e adorava ter os homens na palma de sua mão, o que lembrava muito ele, só que invés de homens Draco gostava de mulheres, e as mais gostosas possíveis.

- Gostei da encenação, Chang – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, chegando por trás.

- Ah, é? – ela virou-se para ele. – Saiba que... hic... eu sempre cumpro... hic... com a minha palavra... hic...

Ele sorriu, arrogantemente, assistindo ela tentar se manter em pé. Era tentador tê-la tão perto. Cho não era nada parecida com Hermione, mas tinha um comportamento totalmente sedutor.

- Ai ai... eu juro que se não fosse todo o meu trabalho para fazer a Hermione odiar o Potter, eu te agarrava agora, aqui, no meio do salão.

- Hum... hic... que selvagem! – ela provocou, chegando mais perto. – Você tem seu charme... hic... mas eu concordo... hic... não tive tanto trabalho para nada... hic... agora vou ter o meu... hic... Harry todinho para mim... hic...

Draco riu com vontade. Eles faziam uma dupla e tanto. Agora que o serviço sujo já havia sido feito, eles só precisavam esperar até Harry e Hermione voltarem para o baile, então aproveitariam a fragilidade deles e os consolariam, dando o bote final.

------

Harry procurou por todo o jardim de Hogwarts, mas não encontrou Hermione em lugar algum. Estava cansado, ensopado pela chuva e começava a achar que nunca a acharia naquela escuridão da noite.

E enquanto caminhava, com o casaco na cabeça (O.ô), ele pensava no comportamento da "amiga". "O que está acontecendo? Não entendo porque ela agiu daquela forma... o modo com que me olhou... eu tenho certeza que vi tristeza e vergonha nos olhos dela, mas não existe motivo para ela ter fugido, ainda mais chorando... a não ser que..."

Nesse momento, ele avistou Hermione ajoelhada na margem do lago, com o rosto entre as mãos. Seu coração bateu rápido, suas pernas tremeram e ele não sabia se ia lá falar com ela ou se ficava ali, parado como uma estátua.

Sua mente dizia que sua amiga precisava, neste momento, ficar só. Ela havia acabado de brigar com Cho Chang na frente de todos alunos e professores de Hogwarts e Phoenix, e com certeza ele seria a última pessoa que Hermione gostaria de ver, afinal, Harry não havia feito nada para defende-la. Mas, alheio a tudo isso, seu coração lhe dizia que devia ir até a morena e tentar lhe confortar de qualquer maneira, mesmo que tudo acabasse do mesmo jeito que o ano passado.

Ainda ficou algum tempo paralisado, só a observando de longe, mas acabou tomando a decisão certa: seguiu seu coração.

------

Rony acompanhou com os olhos Harry sair correndo do salão principal. Ainda não tinha entendido direito o que havia acontecido. Lembrava-se de há poucos minutos atrás ter passado por sua melhor amiga e depois ter entrado no castelo e presenciado aquela cena bizarra.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Ron e Luna vestiam-se, apressados, depois de terem consumado seu amor._

_- Oh, Rony, nunca me senti tão feliz como estou me sentindo agora... – ela o olhava carinhosamente._

_- Nem eu... Foi tão mágico... Incrível! – ele trouxe-a para si e lhe deu um beijo suave._

_Havia sido a primeira vez de ambos. Tinham experimentado o melhor dos sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. Luna era tão meiga, carinhosa, atenciosa... O necessário para fazer Ron feliz, de uma maneira inimaginável, inacreditável, ele poderia pular, dançar, voar... Sentia-se o homem mais poderoso do mundo, e capaz de fazer o possível e o impossível._

_Luna não acreditava que sua primeira vez tinha sido num gramado da escola. Havia sonhado com algo mais romântico, como um quarto iluminado apenas por velas, com pétalas de rosas espalhadas por todos os cantos... Mas, apesar das circunstâncias, sua primeira noite como uma 'mulher' havia sido mágica, inesquecível, pois tinha sido com Ronald Weasley, o homem que ela queria ao seu lado para o resto de sua vida._

_- Vamos para dentro? – ele perguntou, segurando a mão dela._

_- Aham... – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um selinho._

_Eles caminharam, de mãos dadas, em direção ao castelo. Iam calmamente, até que começou a cair uma fina garoa. Correram, com Rony tentando proteger Luna com os braços. Quando chegaram na imponente porta de carvalho, eles notaram que a garoa dera lugar a uma forte tempestade, e por sorte, eles não haviam se molhado. Iam entrar no castelo quando Hermione passou correndo, chorando, indo para os jardins de Hogwarts._

_Ron tentou falar com a amiga, mas ela não percebera sua presença. Ele e Luna ficaram intrigados. Por que ela sairia correndo, daquela forma, do castelo aonde acontecia um belo Baile de Inverno organizado por ela mesma? E, quando chegaram no salão principal, viram Harry paralisado, no meio de uma multidão de alunos, que pareciam assustados e boquiabertos com alguma coisa."_

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

- Luna, pelo amor de Merlin, me dê uma luz! – Ron pediu, fazendo drama e com uma expressão engraçada.

-Ora, Rony, não se faça de desentendido! – ela disse, enquanto sentava-se ao lado dele na mesa que estavam antes da formatura. – Vai me dizer que ainda não entendeu o porquê de Hermione sair correndo daquele jeito?

-Er... Na verdade, não. – ele coçou a cabeça e se encolheu na cadeira.

- Tudo bem... – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, achando graça da ingenuidade do ruivo. – ...Ela saiu daquele jeito porque não suportou ver Harry beijar a Cho.

- Hã? – ele ficou ainda mais confuso. – Como é que é? Acho que não entendi bem o que você disse...

- Rony, presta atenção! – Luna segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos, e falou num tom calmo. – A Cho beija Harry, depois diz que Hermione estava apaixonada por ele, então ela sai correndo do castelo aos prantos... Então? Captou?

- Acho que sim... – ele estava boquiaberto, surpreso pela revelação.

Sabia que Harry nutria sentimentos além da amizade para com Hermione, mas nunca havia cogitado na possibilidade dela sentir o mesmo. Pensar que seu amigo havia sofrido por tanto tempo, por nada, era revoltante. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes Harry o procurou perguntando sobre garotas, especialmente Hermione, e Ron dava "conselhos" achando que a amiga não gostava dele, quando era exatamente o contrário. "Anta! Besta! Como é que eu não percebi? Como?"

- Er... Rony? – Luna chamou, agitando as mãos na frente do rosto dele. – Você está bem?

- Sim, claro! – ele se endireitou na cadeira, e a olhou admirado. – Poxa, que tapado que eu sou! Nunca pensei nisso! E você, que conhece os dois há menos tempo que eu, já deduz o que eu nem em um milhão de anos descobriria... Não é à toa que eu te amo!

Ele se inclinou para frente e beijou Luna suavemente. Depois de um tempo se separaram, e continuaram ali, sentados, esperando por notícias de Harry e Hermione, e torcendo para que eles se acertassem, finalmente.

------

Hermione não sabia de onde tirava forças para chorar durante tanto tempo. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto e soluços abafados eram ouvidos. Seu coração doía de uma forma inimaginável, tanto que ela achava que pudesse morrer, ali mesmo, na margem do lago.

A única coisa que ela sentia era seu peito doer, mais nada. Não conseguia raciocinar direito, tudo revirava dentro dela, em um turbilhão de sentimentos. "Por que, Meu Deus, por que tenho que passar por isso?" ela pensava, "Por quê?... Por que ninguém pode me amar? O que eu tenho de errado? O que..."

De repente, sentiu uma mão tocar levemente seu ombro. Ela olhou para cima, e no meio daquela tempestade seus olhos se encontraram com os de Harry, aqueles olhos que tanto a fascinavam, que a faziam perder o chão e que agora pareciam aflitos, preocupados.

- Mi... – ele conseguiu dizer, num fio de voz.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado dela, e colocou seu casaco ao seu redor, tentando inutilmente protege-la da chuva. Hermione não protestou, apenas o observava, ainda chorando. Os olhos antes castanhos de um brilho intenso agora estavam opacos, sem vida. Ele aproximou-se lentamente e a abraçou, passando suas mãos no cabelo dela.

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Queria consola-la, mas nem sabia o real motivo de ela estar daquele jeito. A única coisa que poderia explicar tanto sofrimento, ele pensou, seriam as palavras ofensivas de Cho, mas mesmo assim não era uma razão para sair correndo do castelo, e chorar sob uma tempestade de gelar os ossos.

Hermione sentiu seu coração pulsar rápido quando ele se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Harry era a última pessoa que ela esperava ver, depois do ocorrido. Ele tinha, ao mesmo tempo, desespero e carinho nos olhos. Ela sentiu-se protegida quando ele a abraçou, sentiu como se tivesse voltado ao ano anterior, naquela maldita noite...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hermione corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, estava atrasada para seu encontro com a pessoa que ela mais amava e não queria perder nem mais um segundo, nesta chuvosa noite de Natal."_

_A chuva caia forte lá fora, e um trovão a fez tremer, mas pensar em estar nos braços de seu amado a confortava... Ele era tão sensível, carinhoso... E tão ingênuo... Ah, isso a fascinava! Apressou-se e correu mais, tentando evitar dar de cara com Filch e sua maldita gata._

_Ao chegar perto da biblioteca, o local de encontro, ela ouviu vozes, gemidos mais precisamente, e sentiu um frio em sua espinha. Lentamente abriu a porta, tudo estava na mais completa escuridão. Os gemidos ficaram mais altos, eles vinham do fundo da biblioteca. Hermione caminhou entre as estantes, espantando os maus pensamentos que vinham a sua cabeça._

_Ao chegar na última estante, ela virou no corredor... Seu coração bateu descompassado...Viu a imagem que ficaria para sempre em sua mente: Krum estava de costas para ela, transando com uma garota, que ela reconheceu imediatamente, encostados à parede._

_Soltou um grito baixo e esganiçado, mas alto o suficiente para fazer Krum olhar para trás._

_- Como você pôde... – ela ouviu-se murmurar, enquanto ele soltava a garota e pegava as calças atiradas no chão._

_- Non eh nada que você esta penrrando.. – ele tentava se explicar, mas ela saiu correndo, as lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, não via nada a sua frente, só queria sair dali._

_Tudo o que ela idolatrava nele havia se dissipado num só segundo. A solidariedade tão evidente nas partidas de Quadribol, a inteligência, a astúcia, a capacidade de faze-la sentir-se bem nos piores momentos possíveis... Tudo! Completamente tudo fora uma ilusão. Já não sabia mais quem era aquele garoto que havia sido seu primeiro namorado, que passara os momentos mas difíceis ao seu lado, que fora uma das pessoas mais importantes que passaram pela sua vida, senão a mais importante. Soluçou, e continuou correndo por algum tempo até chegar aos jardins do castelo. A chuva não era nada comparada ao que ela acabara de ver. Correu mais um pouco, a água da chuva misturava-se com suas lágrimas, sentiu seu coração despedaçar, uma dor tão forte que parecia ser física._

_Sem ter forças para mais nada, ela ajoelhou-se na grama fria e molhada, e chorou como nunca havia chorado em sua vida, todo o seu sofrimento estava nas gotas que caiam de seus olhos, queria morrer, fora enganada por quem ela mais amava, nada mais lhe importava._

_Sentiu alguém se ajoelhar à sua frente. Ela abriu os olhos e viu, ali, parado com uma expressão preocupada, seu melhor amigo: Harry. Eles não falaram nada, Harry sabia o que tinha acontecido, passara pela biblioteca e vira Krum e uma garota que ele não reconheceu saindo... Victor colocava as calças._

_Hermione olhou para o rosto de Harry e percebeu que ele também chorava, sua amizade era tanta que ele sentia o mesmo que ela: dor. Ele colocou as mãos no rosto de Mione e a abraçou, com toda a força que possuía. Eles ficaram abraçados por uns minutos, até ele soltar-se dela e lentamente aproximar-se, seus lábios estavam muito perto, Hermione podia sentir sua respiração, ofegante. Sem nem mesmo pensar, querendo confortá-la e saciar um desejo que o vinha assolando há algum tempo, ele a agarrou pela cintura e beijaram-se, ardentemente, o 'melhor' beijo que os dois já puderam imaginar, cheio de dor, angústia, medo, calor... Sofrimento._

_Afastaram-se sem fôlego. Ela não acreditou que tinha beijado seu melhor amigo, seu confidente. Saiu correndo, outra vez, sem saber da onde tirou forças, para os dormitórios, sem encontrar com mais ninguém. Krum estava na escola para passar o Natal. Fizera uma surpresa a Hermione, mas fora esta última surpresa que ela jamais esqueceria..."._

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Aquelas lembranças haviam sido jogadas para um canto obscuro da mente de Hermione, ela não se lembrava que havia sofrido tanto, nem que o beijo que dera em Harry fora tão intenso. Recuou um pouco e seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, agora molhados por lágrimas e pela chuva.

- Harry... – ela murmurou, tentando se conter. – Eu me lembrei, agora, de tudo o que houve no ano passado... E parece que estamos revivendo aquela noite... Tudo nos mínimos detalhes...

- Shh... – ele colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Hermione, e com a outra mão segurou o rosto dela. – Eu sei! Tudo está parecido... Mas houve uma coisa no ano passado que ainda não aconteceu hoje...

Ela o olhou, sem entender aonde ele queria chegar. Seu coração parecia que ia soltar pela boca. Agora a chuva parecia fazer efeito nela, tremia muito, e sentiu que Harry também estava tremendo. Mione lembrava de cada instante, cada detalhe da noite maldita: a cena da biblioteca... Ela correndo pelos jardins do castelo... A chuva que caía... Harry a abraçando... E o beijo! Aquele beijo que tirava seu sono, que a fazia acordar no meio da noite durante toda as férias, que a fazia chorar silenciosamente, que modificou a amizade deles... Que a fez se apaixonar por ele.

- Eu sei que não deveria fazer isso – Harry se aproximou do rosto dela. – Mas é impossível resistir...

Ele segurou a nuca dela e a trouxe para si. Os dois ofegavam, suas respirações abafadas pela chuva. Hermione perdeu-se na imensidão dos olhos verdes dele, e deixou-se levar, era tudo o que ela mais queria, sentir seus lábios mais uma vez colados aos de Harry, movimentando-se numa sincronia perfeita. Eles beijaram-se suavemente, cada um tentando gravar na memória aquele momento especial. Não demorou muito e o beijo suave dera lugar a um mais intenso, apaixonado. As mãos de Harry apertavam a cintura de Hermione, e as dela, por sua vez, acariciavam a nuca dele. O corpo dos dois fervia, sentiam que não se segurariam se isso se prolongasse mais.

Num súbito ato de bom senso, Hermione o empurrou, e saiu correndo em direção ao castelo, como da última vez, só que agora era diferente. Ela amava o garoto que havia deixado para trás, e não algum idiota qualquer que a traía na biblioteca com uma das garotas mais populares de Hogwarts. Mas ela não podia deixar levar-se e acabar magoada, outra vez. Seu coração ainda não havia cicatrizado. Entrou no castelo, se escondendo para que não a vissem naquele estado, o que foi fácil, pois todos estavam ocupados dançando ou se embebedando, e até os professores estavam bêbados, conversando (O.õ) numa rodinha num canto do salão. Ela passou apressada por eles e foi em direção ao seu quarto, com a cabeça latejando fortemente e o coração pulsando descompassado.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Olá pessoas! Finalmente postei o sexto capítulo... Aleluia! rs Bem, vcs acreditam que eu achei que já tinha o postado? Naum? Nem eu rs... Eu estou sofrendo de uma grave doença chamada _bloqueio mental_, entaum naum me culpem se eu demorar para atualizar a fic, hein. Estou mto, mto feliz pelas reviews que eu recebi... Mesmo q tenham sido poucas, neh seus preguiçosos? rs Brincadeira, naum me matem! Obrigada a vcs todos q comentaram, thanks! E naum esqueçam de deixar reiews, hein?

**Nessa Wassemberg:** Mto obrigada minina!Fico feliz q vc esteja gostando da fic, valew mesmo! Viu? Saciei sua curiosidade? Naum? Pois eh, ainda tem mto mistério pela frente huahuahuahua... (como eu sou má ¬¬) Ah! Quem eh o autor(a) dessa fic q vc disse? Tem aki no Bjux, continue comentando!

**Mione03:** Obrigada pessoa, mais uma vez, por comentar minha humilde fic. Adoro saber o q vcs estaum achando da fic, e acho q vc eh a fã nº 1 da fic, comenta todos os capítulos, vixe! Mas, mto obrigada mesmo! Pois eh, esse Draco eh um pão, naum? Jesuss, sem comentários! E o Harry está tendo um surto de _cerebrides lerdis_, doença mto contagiosa q ele pegou do Rony huahuahuahua... Er... Bem, continue comentando, espero sua review tah? Bjux

Xau pessoas!

Bjokinhas!

**Kelen Potter**


	7. Depois da Chuva Vem a Tempestade

**Disclaimer: Estes personagens e nada referente a Harry Potter me pertence (infelizmente -.-)**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**  
**

**AMOR X PAIXÃO**

**  
**  
**Capítulo VII – Depois da Chuva Vem a Tempestade**

Harry olhava para um ponto qualquer na imensidão do lago. Parara de chover. Não acreditava que havia acabado de beijar sua amada e a deixado ir embora, outra vez. Seus lábios estavam inchados por causa do beijo. Ele passou os dedos pela boca e pareceu poder sentir, ainda, os delicados lábios de Hermione. "Nossa! Foi mais mágico do que me lembrava...!".  
Levantou-se e sentiu suas pernas dormentes, resultado do longo tempo que ficara ajoelhado na grama. Caminhou com dificuldade, olhando a lua que aparecia de vez em quando entre as cinzentas nuvens. Seus pensamentos o levaram até o ano passado, naquela maldita noite, antes do maravilhoso beijo...  
**FLASHBACK**  
_Harry caminhava lentamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sentira fome quando ia dormir e resolveu ir até a cozinha, tomar um chocolate quente e comer alguma coisa, enquanto aproveitava para conversar com seu amigo, Dobby._  
_Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione. Não sabia desde quando, mas passara a prestar mais atenção nela... Durante as aulas, as refeições, as horas de lazer, as visitas a Hogsmeade... Até quando ela falava sobre o F.A.L.E. Harry a ouvia atentamente! Assustou-se com a possibilidade de estar apaixonado por Hermione. Ela era sua melhor amiga, e por respeito a isso ele decidira esquece-la. Mas era só estar perto dela que seu coração pulsava loucamente e percebia que era inútil lutar contra esse amor que estava brotando em seu peito._  
_Ele passava em frente à biblioteca quando ouviu vozes alteradas e resmungos incompreensíveis. Parou de chofre ao ver Victor Krum sair pela porta colocando as calças. Ao olhar mais atentamente, viu uma garota abotoando a blusa, mas não a reconheceu, seus cabelos cobriam seu rosto._  
_- Harrrry! – Krum se assustou ao vê-lo._  
_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Harry estava perplexo com aquela cena. A garota fugiu, correndo, em direção oposta a ele._  
_- Er... Nãão eh nada que vocee está penrrando! – ele balbuciou enquanto fechava o zíper da calça._  
_- Que desgraçado! Está namorando a Hermione e fica por aí, transando com as outras garotas do colégio..._  
_- NÃÃO! Eu nãão fiz... nada! – ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados, nervoso._  
_- Ah! Claro, não fez nada! Apenas transou com uma garota enquanto namora a Hermione._  
_- Eu jáá disse que nãão fiz nada! Deixe-me explicarr..._  
_- Cala a boca, Krum! Você me enoja! – Harry passou por ele e correu, mas parou no fim do corredor e voltou-se para Victor._  
_- Cadê a Hermione?_  
_- Táá no jarrdim..._  
_Harry nem esperou ele terminar de falar e saiu em disparada, em direção a saída do castelo. Nem queria imaginar a reação de Hermione ao saber daquilo... Se é que ela já não sabia..._  
**FIM DO FLASHBACK**  
Harry sentiu raiva ao lembrar daquele idiota que fizera Mione chorar. Depois daquela noite, Victor foi embora para a Bulgária, deixando uma escola inteira curiosa, pois ninguém sabia o motivo do término do namoro dele com Mione. Harry e Gina eram os únicos que sabiam, mas juraram não contar nada, pois respeitavam o sofrimento da amiga.  
Entrou no salão principal e percebeu que deveria ser tarde: alunos jaziam debruçados sobre mesas, alguns ainda permaneciam dançando na pista, cambaleantes, e os professores gargalhavam alto num canto, por causa de alguma piada contada por Hagrid. O gigante professor estava no meio deles gesticulando grosseiramente; intercalava risos com goles de uma bebida fumegante.  
Harry riu amargamente da cena bizarra. Olhou por tudo, mas nenhum sinal de Hermione. Ele caminhou até a escadaria e foi para o dormitório masculino da Grifinória.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Hermione observava o nascer do sol sentada na janela de seu quarto. Ela não entendia como esse novo dia podia ser tão bonito depois de tudo que houvera na noite anterior. No seu rosto podia-se ver marcas de choro, de sofrimento. Não queria ter que tomar café da manhã com todos, sentia vontade de ficar em seu quarto pelo resto do dia. Pensou se essa não era uma boa idéia, mas chegou a conclusão que era melhor descer, pois alguma hora teria que encarar Harry outra vez. Ela levantou-se relutante e entrou no banheiro, tomando um longo banho em seguida.  
Logo saía do banheiro e vestia-se novamente. Penteou os cabelos displicentemente, não se importando muito em deixa-los arrumados. Hermione caminhou até a porta e colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, mas algo a impedia de sair_. "Não... Não posso... O que direi? Como agirei quando vê-lo de novo? Será que Harry falará comigo outra vez?..."  
_Então Gina abriu a porta, interrompendo os pensamentos dela. A ruiva parecia muito feliz, estava perfeitamente arrumada e maquiada levemente. Depois de alguns segundos encarando a amiga percebeu sua tristeza e logo seu sorriso murchou.  
- O que aconteceu, Mi? – perguntou, observando-a jogar-se na cama.  
- Tudo, Gina, tudo!  
Gina sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Era visível a dor que Hermione sentia. Suas feições antes tão alegres estavam agora tristes, perturbadas. Puxou-a para um abraço, que ela aceitou prontamente.  
- Eu não agüento mais... – disse Hermione. – Tem tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, Gina, e eu não estou conseguindo lidar com tudo isso.  
- Tudo bem, me fale então – ela afastou-se e a encarou. – Vamos, desabafe comigo.  
Hermione deitou a cabeça no colo da ruiva e contou a ela tudo que houvera durante o baile, e como acabou sua noite. Gina estava surpresa, não pensara que perdera tanta coisa quando estava com Rick.  
- Meu Merlin! – exclamou, depois de passado o estado de choque. – Coitada de você, Mione... Já basta o que houve ano passado, e agora tudo se repete... Que barra!  
- É... E agora eu estou sem coragem para descer – Hermione levantou-se. – Não sei como vou falar e encarar Harry de novo, estou tão envergonhada...  
- Que vergonha o quê, você vai descer sim, não tem nada que ficar trancada sozinha aqui, vamos!  
Gina arrastou a amiga para fora do quarto. Tinha que fazer algo pela amiga, não queria que Hermione passasse por tudo de novo, como no ano anterior. Estivera com ela nos momentos mais difíceis; presenciara muitas cenas de cortar o coração de qualquer pessoa. Nunca imaginara que uma pessoa tão forte como Hermione poderia ficar naquele estado lastimável que ela se encontrava no fim do sexto ano. Não sabia como, mas a amiga recuperou-se aparentemente bem, e isso serviu por um bom tempo para aliviar Gina. Mas agora tudo estava claro: Hermione nunca superara a traição de Krum.  
Chegaram no salão principal a base de muito esforço, pois Hermione arrastava-se pelos corredores do castelo, não queria encarar ninguém depois do ocorrido. Ela caminhou de cabeça baixa até o seu lugar na mesa da Grifinória, enquanto Gina apertava o passo seguindo-a.  
Quando todos alunos perceberam a presença de Hermione pararam de comer e observaram-na, cochichando nos ouvidos dos mais próximos qualquer coisa. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Rony, de frente para Harry, e imediatamente começou a servir-se, tentando ignorar os olhares em cima dela. Gina sentou-se ao seu lado, preocupada, e logo se irritou, pois ninguém parecia importar-se de parecer ser inconveniente ou não.  
- E aí, gente? - falou, sorrindo. - Semana que vem tem passeio para Hogsmeade, né?  
Os mais próximos dela a olharam confusos, indecisos se continuavam a olhar para Hermione ou prestar atenção no que ela falava.  
- Bem, quem vai ir, hein? To sabendo que abriu uma nova loja de _doces_...  
Pronto! Foi só Gina falar a palavrinha mágica que muitos voltaram seus olhares para ela e a escutaram atentamente. Hermione agradeceu-a mentalmente. Pôde comer em paz por um momento. Bom, não tão em paz assim, pois havia se sentado ao lado de Ron.  
- Mi, por que você saiu chorando ontem do baile? - perguntou, num tom de voz baixo.  
Hermione olhou-o irritada, queria dar uma boa resposta, mas se conteve ao encontrar o olhar de Harry sobre si. Seu coração pulsou rápido, ruborizou levemente enquanto o encarava. Ela percebeu uma profunda tristeza nos olhos esmeralda dele. Harry estava totalmente decepcionado consigo mesmo. Não conseguia disfarçar seu abatimento estando em frente a Hermione, a pessoa que ele tinha certeza que havia machucado. Harry sabia que a amiga nunca se recuperara totalmente do trauma, mas tinha esperanças que ela quisesse esquecer tudo e viver outro amor novamente. E seria melhor ainda se esse amor fosse vivido com ele.  
- Hermione - Luna chamou, sentando-se entre ela e o ruivo. - Não dê bola para o Rony, ele é muito tapado, você sabe.  
- Ei! - Ron exclamou, ofendido. - Não precisa avacalhar, né?  
- Haha, gente, não briguem! - Mione riu levemente. - Eu estou bem, não estou doente nem nada, não tem porque vocês estarem preocupados.  
Ela olhou de soslaio para Harry, e notou um sorriso que brincou por um breve instante em seus lábios. Hermione desviou o olhar e encontrou os olhos cinzentos e frios de um certo loiro que estava na mesa da Sonserina. Draco sorria de uma forma um tanto esquisita. Era um sorriso que não costumava aparecer naquela boca, um sorriso que poderia muito bem ser denominado _"fraternal"_. Lembrou-se que havia marcado uma reunião com ele, mais tarde, para discutirem como os alunos estavam se comportando esse ano. Desejou, fervorosamente, que não tivesse que ir nesse "encontro". Desde o início do ano letivo Draco vinha olhando-a de uma maneira que a fazia tremer. Não era medo que sentia, mas algo a avisava que não iria prestar esse recente interesse dele.  
- Harry, posso falar _a sós_ com você um pouquinho? - Cho chegou por trás dele.  
Hermione a fuzilou com o olhar. Percebeu o sorrisinho caçoador dela. Era evidente que ainda achava muita graça de ter presenciado a monitora-chefe de Hogwarts chorar na sua frente. Gina segurou seu braço percebendo a fúria da amiga. Harry olhou para Mione e depois para Cho. Agora ela mudara sua cara para a de "santinha-do-pau-oco" (rs rs). Harry levantou-se e com um olhar de desculpas para Hermione seguiu Cho para fora do castelo.  
Hermione bufou, revoltada com a facilidade que Chang tinha para enganar seu "pobre-amigo-indefeso-das-garras-mortais-das-mulheres". Levantou e caminhou pisando duro para a biblioteca, seu porto seguro nos casos em que estivesse brava. Mas, com toda sua pressa, nem percebeu que um certo sonserino a seguiu, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto passava as mãos pelos sedosos cabelos platinados.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

A biblioteca estava vazia naquela manhã de domingo. Madame Pince parecia cochilar sobre os milhares de pergaminhos espalhados por sua mesa. Hermione riu ao pensar que momentos assim, de "distração" dos professores, fossem tão raros de se presenciar. Andou até o fundo da biblioteca e sentou-se na poltrona junto à janela.Era muito difícil para ela entender os sentimentos de Harry. Ele demonstrava sentir tanto carinho por ela que não entendia o porquê dele num momento beijá-la e no outro sair com Cho para uma possível "conversa". Mas, talvez fosse exatamente isso. Harry tinha carinho por ela, um carinho de irmão, de amigo. Já por Cho ele deveria sentir atração, paixão. Quem sabe ele confundira-se em relação às duas?  
- Quem sabe...? – murmurou, olhando tristemente para o horizonte.  
- Quem sabe o quê?Era Draco, que sussurrou suavemente em seu ouvido fazendo-a arrepiar-se. Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, olhando-a curioso.  
- Uma moeda pelos seus pensamentos – ele disse, sorrindo.  
- Há, isso é muito pouco meu caro Malfoy – ela desdenhou, virando a cara.  
- Aff, esse "Malfoy" outra vez... Você sabe o quanto eu odeio que _você_ me chame assim – resmungou, bufando.  
- Ora, ninguém mandou você me irritar o baile inteiro ontem – foi só pronunciar estas palavras que Hermione sentiu uma pontada no coração. _"Maldito Malfoy! Me fez lembrar do baile... Desgraçado!"_  
- E agora, o que foi? – Draco perguntou, observando a rápida mudança de expressão dela. Seus olhos tornaram-se vazios, distantes. – Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE!  
- Hã? O que houve? – ela perguntou, saindo dos devaneios.  
- Ah, esquece! – Draco levantou-se, segurando a mão dela firmemente. – Vamos lá fora? Está um dia... Er... "Agradável" para caminhar, não acha?  
- Sim, claro – ela olhou pela janela e avistou ao longe Harry e Cho conversarem na margem do lago de Hogwarts. – Vamos, não agüento mais ficar aqui.  
Draco puxou-a pelo braço, oferecendo-o logo em seguida para ela. Ela enlaçou-o, sorrindo, não crendo que Draco Malfoy pudesse algum dia mostrar-se cavalheiro para com ela.  
Andaram lentamente pelo castelo, ao som de muitas risadas por parte de Malfoy, e muitos resmungos por parte de Hermione. Logo estavam nos jardins, apreciando o novo dia que começava. De repente, ela estacou próxima ao lago. A expressão calma de Mione rapidamente foi substituída por uma de surpresa e pavor, ao mesmo tempo.  
- O que houve? – Draco perguntou, observando os olhos dela marejarem. – Mione?  
Não houve resposta. Ela tinha no rosto uma expressão assustada, angustiada. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam, nem no que seu coração lhe dizia. Era demais para ela...

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Harry não esperava que Cho viesse conversar com ele exatamente naquela hora, em que tentava de qualquer modo se entender com Hermione. Certamente preferia ficar ali, mas a possibilidade de uma nova briga acontecer o fez mudar de idéia. Bastou olhar para os olhos furiosos de Mione que ele levantou-se e seguiu Cho.  
- Harry, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ontem... – ela disse, fazendo biquinho.  
Estavam na margem do lago, lado a lado, observando o contraste do sol junto ao céu azul. Cho _aparentava_ estar arrependida pela briga que tivera com Hermione, e queria mostrar isso de todas as formas para Harry. Mas as aparências enganam...  
- Tudo bem, Cho! – Harry respondeu após alguns minutos refletindo.  
Não gostara nem um pouquinho da atitude grosseira dela com a grifinória. Hermione havia até chorado por causa das duras palavras que Cho dissera, e isso já era o bastante para desagradar a Harry. Mas, tinha que ponderar, afinal, Chang estava bêbada, e com certeza não tinha domínio sobre si naquela hora.  
- Obrigada, meu querido, por me perdoar! – ela jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, o abraçando fortemente.  
- Ei! Calminha aí... – ele retirou gentilmente as mãos dela de si, fazendo-a olhar-lhe confusa.  
- O que houve?  
Harry voltou as costas para ela, tentando esconder o asco que estava sentindo por ter estado em contato com ela. Não conseguia lembrar do exato momento em que Cho mudara de personalidade. No seu quinto ano ela demonstrava tanta doçura, meiguice, que agora era difícil crer que aquela da noite anterior fosse a mesma de antes.  
- Sabe, eu ainda não consigo entender o porquê do fim do nosso namoro – ela andou em torno dele, parando a sua frente. Seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dele. – Nós nos amávamos tanto... Você dizia estar tão apaixonado por mim... Lembra-se?  
Realmente, amara-a como nunca pensara poder amar. Porém, esse "amor", aparentemente, não foi suficiente para faze-los conviver em harmonia, respeitando a privacidade de cada um. O relacionamentodesgastou-se com os ciúmes, a desconfiança, e não puderam seguir em frente, apesar de saberem estarem ligados emocionalmente. Harry estremecia só de estar perto dela, mas era apenas uma atração, uma paixonite que logo, logo seria esquecida. Pelo menos era o que ele desejava.  
- Cho, nós já discutimos isso... – ele deu um passo para trás, querendo a maior distância possível daqueles lábios tentadores. – Não tinha como continuarmos juntos, você sabe disso.  
- Não, eu não sei...  
Num movimento rápido, ela puxou o rosto de Harry na sua direção. Beijou-o com fervor, tentando desesperadamente prolongar o beijo. Harry, por sua vez, tentava afastá-la de si, mas parecia haver um imã que não o deixava largá-la. Ela puxava sua nuca com muita força, força conseguida durante os duros treinos de quadribol. Realmente, estava perdido.

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**N/A:** **Olá pessoas!**

**Ai ai ai... Pessoas, sinto muito pela demora, perdoem-me! Eu tive muitos trabalhos, provas, etc durante este período que fiquei afastada... Além do mais, eu estava com um terrível bloqueio mental! Então, me perdoem n.n**

**Hoje acordei com disposição e resolvi terminar esse capítulo que estava jogado aqui no meu computador. Não sei se ficou bom, por isso comentem, viu? Preciso saber o que vcs acharam XD**

**A Hermione parece que comeu o pão que o diabo amassou, eu sei, mas ela terá a recompensa dela, podem deixar. Eu a amo, por isso não pensem que vai ser sempre assim daqui pra frente hehe Também porque eu ainda vou fazer uma cena que a Gina vai ficar pior que ela huhuhu (risada maléfica) Eu odeio ela, acreditem, apesar de eu ter feito ela "boazinha" nesta fic ù.ú**

**SPOILER _Se você ainda não leu o sexto livro, não continue, por favor..._**

(início do spoiler)

Gente, estou profundamente decepcionada com a J.K Rowling. Ainda não acredito que ela fez aqueles shippers ridículos no sexto livro (quem leu sabe do que eu to falando). E o mais revoltante é que ela deu uma entrevista em que dizia que nós, H/H, somos uns "iludidos", que não soubemos ler nas entrelinhas dos livros dela. Aff... Francamente, decepção total u.u A fic continuará sendo atualizada, não se preocupem, tá? Pois apesar de o sexto livro ser uma merda, eu continuarei sendo H/H, independente do que JK disser. Por que pra mim R/H e H/G são ficção, enquanto que H/H é real...

**FIM DO SPOILER**

_**Agradecimentos às reviews:**_

_**Nessa Wassenberg:** Oie moça! huahuahua eu também pensei em fazer o Krum violentar a Mione, mas eu achei que distorceria muito a personalidade dele... Sim, "grande" mistério huahuahuahuha ¬¬ Muito obrigada pela review! Bjokas..._

_**mione03: **Olá pessoa! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo XD Sim, realmente, ele "era" apaixonado (e muito) pela Mione, mas ele naum traiu ela apenas por trair, foi uma situação criada por algo ou alguém que o fez fazer isso (huhuhu... mais um "misteriozinho" ¬¬). A Cho e o Draco podem se merecer, mas eu odiaria vê-los juntos, pois eu simplesmente amoooooo o Draco XD Quem sabe na fic eles ficam juntos mesmo? (ou naum ù.ú). Ah! Você naum enche o saco naum, que isso, eu adorooo suas reviews Y.Y Muito obrigada pelo coment! Bjux menina..._

_**Camila:** Oi moça! Muito obrigada, você naum sabe o quão feliz você me deixa ao dizer isso XD Eu escrevo bem? Que pena que minha professora de português naum concorde com você huahuahua ¬¬ Volte sempre moça! Bjinhus!_

Bjux...

**Kelen Potter**


	8. Apenas Um beijo

**N/A:** Pessoas... Perdoem-me pelo grandessíssimo atraso na atualização!!! Eu nem vou tentar me desculpar porque isso agora já não faz diferença, não é? Pois é, mas cá estou para finalmente postar o oitavo capítulo (Aleluia!).

(Ah, sim! _"Kelen Potter"_ deu lugar a este meu querido apelido /o/)

Leiam, deliciem-se e me mandem reviews... hehe... u.u

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a Hermione Granger.**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

_**AMOR X PAIXÃO**_

****

****

**Capítulo VIII – Apenas Um Beijo**

Hermione conteve-se para não chorar. Aquela cena vinha se repetindo muitas vezes, mas mesmo assim não havia se acostumado a ela. Era algo que dilacerava seu coração. Pareciam repetições da traição de Krum, e ela sentia que isso se prolongaria por muito mais tempo se não desse um basta nessa situação. E era isso que iria fazer.

- Hermione? – Draco a chamava. Estava parado atrás dela, somente observando-a tremer por causa de algo que acabara de ver.

Ele nem precisou procurar muito, pois viu logo a sua frente Harry e Cho beijando-se.

- Draco... – ela murmurou, sem virar-se para ele.

- O que foi? – esperava que em questão de segundos ela se debulhasse em lágrimas e se atirasse em seus braços. _"É agora que ela vai pedir colo... hehe..."._

Hermione virou-se para ele. Seu rosto não expressava emoção alguma.

- Mion...

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço e beijou-lhe. Não era exatamente assim que imaginara, mas fora ótimo de qualquer jeito.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

"_Mas que droga! Será sempre assim? Eu submisso a essa tentação, comendo nas mãos dessa vadia, somente desejando seu corpo...? Não! Eu não quero isso pra mim... Quero a Mione! Só ela, e ninguém mais!"._

Harry empurrou-a, exagerando na força, pois Cho caiu sentada no chão, assustada.

- O que... – ela murmurou, não crendo no que ele acabara de fazer.

- Cala a boca! – ele gritou, decepcionado consigo mesmo, pois novamente cedia aos encantos de Chang. – Eu já disse que tudo entre nós acabou! TUDO! Vê se me deixa em paz, Cho!

Ele correu somente alguns metros, pois logo se deparou com uma cena nada agradável: Hermione beijava Draco bem ali na sua frente.

- Mas que diabos é isso? – perguntou, transtornado, pela raiva e pelos ciúmes, vendo que os dois não paravam de beijar-se. – Hermione? HERMIONE!!!

A morena soltou Draco, olhando para Harry desdenhosamente.

- O que foi, Harry? Nunca viu um casal beijar-se? Ou por acaso acha que só você pode fazer isso?

Ele levou um choque. A Hermione que conhecia jamais falaria assim com ele, arrogantemente. Só podia ser coisa daquele sonserino idiota.

- Vamos, Draco! – ela disse, puxando-o pelo braço em direção ao castelo. – Vamos entrar que de repente o ar aqui ficou muito pesado.

O loiro seguiu-a, sorrindo maliciosamente para Harry, que parecia não entender nada.

Era óbvio que ele gostava de Hermione, senão não teria ficado daquele jeito, olhando para os dois como se eles fossem ET's. Mas de qualquer jeito, Draco se dera bem, e era só isso que lhe importava.

"_Mais um ponto a meu favor, Potter! Logo, logo, você vai ficar de fora da jogada e eu terei a minha vingança!"._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Acertou quando aceitou a sociedade com Malfoy. Ele sabia muito bem como jogar, parecia ter cada passo calculado. E isso a fascinava, pois adorava ter poder nas mãos. Era melhor estar com ele do que contra ele.

Viu-o entrar no castelo com Hermione. Enquanto o pobre Harry ficava perguntando-se o que tinha acontecido, ela aproveitaria a chance para aproximar-se outra vez.

- Harry? – cutucou-o no ombro, sorrindo internamente. – Você está bem?

Ele tremeu. Crispou as mãos, apertando-as até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

- Cho... – cada sílaba fora pronunciada com ódio. – Vê se me erra, p#$!

Ele correu para o castelo, deixando uma Cho muito satisfeita para trás.

"_Mais um item riscado da minha lista. Harry está indignado com a nerd, e seu amor não vai suportar o desprezo dela. Conheço uma mulher ferida, e sei como ela age. Não vai ser nada fácil para ele a fase seguinte..."._

Caminhou lentamente, rindo, gargalhando, feliz por aquele dia estar sendo tão favorável a ela.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Encolhida na janela de seu dormitório, fitava ao longe a Floresta Proibida. Era incrível como parecia tão normal de dia, e a noite amedrontasse qualquer um que a observasse. Mas Gina adorava a floresta de qualquer jeito. Imaginava as milhares de espécies desconhecidas para ela que viviam ali, escondidas de qualquer pessoa que pudesse incomodá-las.

Como o pai de Rick era o Ministro, sabia que quando casasse com ele não teriam paz por muito tempo, já que a imprensa bruxa era bastante infatigável se tratando da família Hoosevelt. Por isso desejou que pudessem viver num lugar assim... Não assustador como a Floresta Proibida, mas que os deixassem longe de tudo e de todos.

"_Nossa! Já estou pensando em casamento... Quem diria! Eu, que adoro minha liberdade imaginando isso... Se Rick descobre, ele me larga, com certeza..."_

Riu, sabendo que ainda era muito cedo para pensar num possível casório.

Esperava que neste momento Hermione estivesse se entendendo com Harry, pois não os vira mais desde o café da manhã.

"_Coitada dela! Só acontece desgraça, sempre se decepcionando... Mas ultimamente Mione tem agido de uma forma estranha: sempre com o olhar perdido em algum lugar, mudando de humor a toda hora... Eu juro que a peguei encarando o Malfoy! Além, é claro, dela ir com ele no baile... E isso já basta para eu achar que tem algo errado com ela..."_

Tremeu. Imaginar que Hermione estivesse se envolvendo com Draco Malfoy era terrível. Não se pode confiar num sonserino, nunca! Mas do jeito que a amiga estava, isso poderia muito bem acontecer.

- GINA! – escutou a voz fina de Lígia Hackman chamá-la. – Teu irmão está aqui!

Estranhou que Rony viesse procurá-la. Raramente conversavam sem terem os amigos por perto. Levantou e saiu do quarto, encontrando-o sentado numa poltrona da sala comunal.

- O que foi, Ron? – perguntou, sentando na frente dele.

O ruivo a olhava, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Gina... Você sabe alguma coisa sobre... Harry e Hermione? – hesitou.

- Como assim?

- Bom, suspeito que esteja rolando algum lance com eles... Como comigo e a Luna, sabe...

- Mas... Da onde você tirou isso? – não sabia com agir, e não podia contar para o irmão que sua melhor amiga amava Harry, o melhor amigo dele.

- Ué, aquela cena toda no baile já não basta? – Rony estava, nitidamente, perturbado.

- Ai, Rony! – Gina escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Me promete uma coisa?

- Claro... O quê? – olhou-a, curioso.

- Que você não vai falar pra ninguém o que eu vou te contar? Promete?

- Sim, eu prometo! – ele beijou os dedos, num sinal que não contaria o segredo.

- Bom... – respirou fundo. – Hermione, realmente, está sentindo algo mais forte do que simples amizade pelo Harry...

- A-HÁ! – gritou Rony, apontando pra ela. – EU SABIA!

- Fala baixo! – sussurrou, olhando para as poucas pessoas que estavam na sala.

- Ah, desculpa! – ele baixou o tom de voz, sorrindo sem-graça.

- Bem, continuando... Hermione está muito confusa com seus sentimentos, acho que nem ela mesma sabe o que sente pelo Harry. E desconfio que ele também se sinta assim...

- E você está certa! Está na cara que ele gosta dela... Ou ama, sei lá! Só sei que não há apenas uma amizade entre os dois...

- Pois é, Rony, mas mesmo assim eles não se acertam! – Gina suspirou, desanimada. – Estão sempre brigando!

- Mas você tem que admitir que Hermione está causando uma má impressão ao andar com o Malfoy para cima e para baixo, né?

- Sim, mas o Harry também não fica atrás... Está sempre com aquela Changalinha! – fez careta. Odiava Cho Chang, pois todos os garotos de Hogwarts que ela já quis, foram conquistados pela lambisgóia.

- É verdade! – Rony concordou.

- E é por isso que eles não se acertam! Ficam fazendo ciúmes um para o outro...

- E você sabe alguma solução para esta situação, Gina?

- Ainda não, mas temos que fazer o possível para os dois não brigarem mais, tudo bem?

- Ok! Vou tentar...

Agora que Gina tinha certeza que Hermione amava e era correspondida, faria o possível (e o impossível) para uni-la com Harry, pois além de fazê-los feliz, veria Cho perder, pela primeira vez, um garoto que estivesse a fim. Riu, imaginando a cara dela quando ver que perdeu Harry para Hermione Granger, a "cdf" que ela mesma disse ser no Baile de Inverno.

"_Vai se preparando, Chang! Logo, logo, Harry será da Mione, e você vai ser chutada para escanteio!"._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Hermione caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts absorta em seus pensamentos. Não sabia para onde estava indo, nem via o que acontecia ao seu redor, apenas queria afastar-se de Harry.

- Hermione? – ouviu a voz de Draco chamando-a. – Aonde você pretende nos levar?

- Eu... Não sei... – murmurou, sem parar de caminhar.

- Pera aí, Granger! – Malfoy puxou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a encostar seu corpo ao dele. – O que está acontecendo com você?

Hermione tinha o olhar perdido, parecia uma morta-viva.

- Fala, droga! – ele gritou, sacudindo-a.

Ela saiu dos devaneios e olhou-o, com uma expressão de nojo.

- Me solta, Malfoy! – disse, debatendo-se nos braços dele.

- Não antes de você me explicar aquela ceninha lá atrás.

A morena estacou, com a cabeça baixa. Nem mesmo ela sabia o porquê de ter feito aquilo, mas tinha consciência que precisava afastar Harry de qualquer jeito. Os sentimentos que vinha nutrindo por ele só estavam fazendo mal para si. E suportar tantos perrengues de uma só vez era demais até pra ela.

- É muito simples, Malfoy... – ela encarou-o, séria. – Foi apenas um beijo, tão insignificante quanto o do início do ano.

Ele ficou sem ação. Aquela garota que se encontrava a sua frente era totalmente diferente daquela que havia conhecido há seis anos atrás. Fria, parecia até não ter sentimentos. Soltou os braços dela e sorriu. Sim, era só isso que sabia fazer. Sorrir maliciosamente para demonstrar indiferença.

- Você tem razão, Granger – passou os dedos pela boca dela. – Foi apenas um beijo... De tantos que ainda estão por vir, não é mesmo minha querida?

- Há, faça-me o favor! – Hermione tirou a mão dele de si, falando com raiva. – Não vai mais ter beijos entre nós! Acabou!

- Ah, é? – ele caminhou na direção dela. A cada passo para frente, ela dava um para trás, até encostarem-se à parede. – E o que significa aquele beijo apaixonado que acabamos de dar, hein? Foi apenas um beijo, ou foi algo mais?

Ela engoliu em seco. Draco conseguiu pegá-la. Encurralara-a contra a parede, não tinha para onde fugir, e ainda por cima falava tão próximo a sua boca que podia sentir seu hálito quente. Oh, tentação!

- Vamos, Granger! – ele a provocava, quase encostando sua boca a dela. – Se foi apenas um beijo você não vai se importar se eu te beijar outra vez, né?

Hermione nem teve tempo de protestar, pois Draco colou seus lábios rapidamente, segurando as mãos dela para que não fugisse. Não queria beijá-lo, mas também não poderia fugir. Admitia que adorava o beijo quente do sonserino, mas sentia-se uma verdadeira galinha beijando-o sem amá-lo. Isso era contra seus princípios, uma monitora-chefe que possuía o sonho de formar-se professora não poderia agir assim, com tanta irresponsabilidade. Estava decidido. De agora em diante, não beijaria mais ninguém, já que a única pessoa que ela realmente amava não sentia nada por ela.

"_Bom, mas primeiro tenho que me livrar do Malfoy... Como se isso fosse algo fácil..."._

Já estava ficando sem ar, quando sentiu Draco soltá-la brutamente. Abriu os olhos e viu-o brigando com Harry.

"_Oh, meu Merlin! O que aconteceu com Harry? Parece que lutar com o Malfoy virou seu hobby agora!"._

Era uma briga selvagem. Socavam-se e chutavam-se com ódio, parecendo terem sede por sangue. Hermione já estava cansada disso, puxou a varinha e os estuporou. Pronto.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

- Ai minha cabeça... – Harry gemeu, sentindo-a latejar.

Abriu os olhos e logo reconheceu o lugar em que se encontrava: enfermaria.

- É isso o que acontece com garotos brigões feito você! – Hermione vociferou, em pé ao lado de sua cama. – Vê se agora sossega o facho!

Ele sentou-se na cama, olhando em volta. Esperava ver Draco bem pior que ele. E o que viu foi um sonserino muito alegre, sentado numa cadeira atrás de Mione.

- Esse... Esse canalha! – gritou, quase caindo da cama, o que não aconteceu graças a Hermione que o segurou.

- Fica quietinho, Potter – disse Malfoy, numa voz arrastada. – Senão você pode se machucar...

- CALA A BOCA, IDIOTA! – Harry tinha os olhos vermelhos de raiva. Cada célula de seu corpo desejava acabar com aquele garoto.

- Calminha aí, Harry! – Hermione olhou-o em desaprovação. – Foi você quem começou aquela briga sem sentido...

- Sem sentido? Ele te agarrar no meio do corredor não é motivo suficiente?

Ela olhou-o, boquiaberta. Harry queria defendê-la? Será que sentira ciúmes por vê-los se beijando? Será?

- Mas é um recalcado, mesmo! – Draco levantou-se, passando o braço direito pela cintura de Mione. – Não suporta ver um casal feliz que já sai querendo brigar.

- Grrr... – ele crispou o punho, não pelo que Draco disse, mas sim por ele ter abraçado sua amiga... Sua AMIGA. – Eu vou te quebrar, imbecil!

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – Madame Pomfrey olhava-os, indignada. – Vocês não têm respeito pelos enfermos, não? Será que vou ter de chamar Dumbledore?

- Perdão, Sra. Pomfrey! O Sr. Malfoy já estava se retirando, não vai ser preciso chamar o diretor.

Ela retirou o braço de Draco de si, e olhou-o ir embora, contrariado.

- Espero que isso não se repita – Madame Pomfrey caminhou até outro paciente, que gritava de dor num canto mais afastado.

- Ufa! Achei que teria de estuporá-los de novo! – Hermione suspirou, apoiando-se na cama de Harry.

- Ah, então foi você, né? – ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Desculpe, Harry, mas se eu não fizesse nada vocês iriam acabar se matando.

- Mas era isso mesmo que eu queria – ele esfregou as mãos, olhando maldosamente para ela.

- Que vergonha, hein? Um garoto como você dizendo isso...

- O que foi? – ele a puxou para perto, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre ele, sem equilíbrio. – Você preferia que fosse o loiro seboso que dissesse isso? Afinal, você vem estando muito próxima dele ultimamente... Vai ver está gostando do jeito sonserino de ser...

Ela não sabia o que fazer. Harry segurava seus pulsos fortemente, não a deixando sair de cima dele. Seu corpo tremia inteiro em contato com o dele. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros um do outro, e isso estava atordoando-a.

- E então, Mione – ele a olhava nos olhos, mantendo a expressão séria. – Me diga, está tão apaixonada assim pelo Malfoy que já está agindo como ele, é? Estuporando pessoas por aí, beijando qualquer um que passe...

- Hei, calminha lá... – ela disse, tentando ficar o mais longe possível dele. – Eu não saí por aí beijando ninguém... Só o Draco... E... Você.

Harry suavizou sua expressão, indo de sério a apaixonado em questão de segundos. Soltou um pulso de Hermione e passou a mão pelo rosto dela, sentindo sua pele macia. Ela ruborizou, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor aquele toque suave. Ele puxou-a para mais perto, lentamente, sentindo o doce perfume dela invadir-lhe às narinas. Já podia sentir os lábios de Hermione nos seus...

- O que significa isso? – eles afastaram-se rapidamente, vermelhos, olhando para Madame Pomfrey. – Eu viro as costas um minuto e vocês já se agarram aqui? Na enfermaria, gente?

- Ahn... – Hermione estava envergonhada, não tanto quanto decepcionada por não conseguir concluir seu beijo com Harry. – Perdoe-nos! Eu... Eu já estava de saída...

Ela abaixou a cabeça e saiu da enfermaria, vermelha como um pimentão.

- Espero que você se comporte melhor, Sr. Potter – a enfermeira olhou-o de canto. – Logo você terá alta, não se preocupe, seus ferimentos são leves.

Harry nem prestara atenção na velhota, apenas olhava para a porta em que Hermione acabara de sair.

Quase a beijara novamente. Quase. E isso estava enlouquecendo-o, pois tudo o que mais desejava era tê-la em seus braços outra vez. E pensar que Draco a beijara novamente embrulhava seu estômago, pois sabia que Hermione estava apaixonada por ele, mesmo não querendo acreditar nisso.

"_Eu não a entendo. Ela me disse que gosta do Malfoy, mas quando está com ele não vejo nada desse tipo entre os dois... Além do mais, eu senti que ela desejava esse beijo tanto quanto eu... Ah, mulheres! Quem as entende?"._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Considerava Hermione uma garota linda, inteligente e, o mais incrível: difícil. Uma qualidade e tanto para alguém como ela, e talvez fosse isso mesmo que mais o encantava. Meninas como Cho eram os tipinhos mais comuns na escola, e só faltavam se jogar nos braços dele. Draco estava cansado delas. Queria alguém especial, que fizesse os outros garotos terem inveja dele. E quem mais apropriada do que Hermione Granger, a garota modelo de Hogwarts? Isso mesmo, ninguém.

Entrou em seu quarto, na torre dos monitores-chefe, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Cho sentada em sua cama?

- Olá, Draquinho! – disse ela, abanando a mão.

- Chang... Agora arromba quartos também? – Draco sentou na poltrona em frente à cama, olhando para ela, indiferente.

- Ah, eu já estava cansada de te esperar do lado de fora – ela fez um gesto displicente com as mãos. – E além do mais, poderiam me ver, e aí nosso plano estaria em risco.

- Oh... – ele bateu palmas, como se estivesse impressionado. – Parabéns, Cho! Agora já pode se tornar uma auror...

- Pare com o sarcasmo, Draco – ela levantou-se, caminhando de um jeito sensual e sentando-se no braço da poltrona em que ele estava. – Temos coisas mais importantes para discutir...

- Como o quê, por exemplo? – ele olhava para as pernas cruzadas dela, descobertas pela curta saia.

- Hum... Vejamos... – Cho colocou o dedo indicador na boca, numa expressão pensativa. – Ah, sim! Como foi seu encontro com a Granger? Pegou ela ou não?

- Como você pôde ver com seus próprios olhos, ela mesma me beijou – ele passou os dedos pelos lábios. Parecia que ainda podia senti-la.

- Bom... Mas eu estou me referindo aquela reuniãozinha que vocês tinham marcado, lembra? – enquanto falava, Cho alisava as pernas dele, olhando-o maliciosamente.

- Ahn... Sim... – sentiu arrepios com as carícias dela. – Não deu pra fazer a reunião, estava ocupado brigando com o Potter... AH!

- O que foi, Draquinho? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, provocante. – Não gostou dos meus carinhos?

- Mas é c-claro que sim – gaguejou, vendo as mãos dela chegarem perto da sua parte íntima. – O que você pretende, Chang?

- O que você acha? – abriu o fecho da calça dele, vendo-o suar frio.

- Cho... – Malfoy murmurou, um aviso para que ela não seguisse em frente caso quisesse apenas se divertir às custas dele.

- O que foi, Draquinho? Ta com medinho, é? – alisou seu membro, já enrijecido. – Não se preocupe, eu não mordo...

- Ah, vá se ferrar!

Draco puxou-a para seu colo, beijando-a loucamente. Carregou-a para a cama, e ali se despiram e continuaram o ato. Ela não fazia seu tipo, mas não podia resistir às suas táticas de sedução, que provaram ser bem eficazes, afinal.

É, uma última noite de prazer antes de ter Hermione só para si faria bem a ele.

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Tentava colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, mas estava difícil. Sabia do mal que estava fazendo, não só a ela, mas também a Harry e Draco, vítimas das mentiras dela. Uma hora beijava um, na outra beijava outro, depois brigava com os dois... Isso era ridículo! Tinha que pôr um ponto final naquilo. Tentou afastar Harry, tratando-o mal e beijando Malfoy na frente dele, mas não dera muito certo, pois depois de tudo que ela fez, ele ainda "defendeu-a" do sonserino.

Tinha que terminar com aquilo. Ou um, ou outro. Amava Harry, claro, mas não poderia tê-lo jamais. Ele não gostava dela do jeito que desejava, e preferia não tentar nada para evitar estragar a amizade deles. Já Draco, isso não importava, pois nem amigos eram. Fez a escolha que achou certo e seguiu para o quarto dele na torre dos monitores-chefe.

"_Tomara que ele ainda me queira... Acabei me acostumando a conviver junto dele... Até mesmo aos beijos roubados, e confesso que eram muito bons..."._

Sorriu e bateu na porta a sua frente. Esperou uns segundos. Nada. Bateu de novo. E novamente, nada.

"_Será que ele está almoçando? Mas ainda é muito cedo... E além do mais, havíamos combinado de nos reunir para discutirmos o comportamento dos alunos..."._

Forçou a porta e, que surpresa, estava aberta. Abriu-a devagar. O quarto estava na mais completa escuridão. Pegou sua varinha e, segurando-a a frente do corpo murmurou:

- _Lumus!_

Dando mais alguns passos, conseguiu enxergar os detalhes da cama. Viu que ela não estava vazia, duas pessoas repousavam ali, abraçadas.

"_Oh, meu Merlin!"._

Reconheceu o casal: Draco Malfoy e Cho Chang.

_Continua..._

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

**Olá pessoas! #Nissin-san vestindo armadura e escondendo-se atrás do escudo#**

**Ahhhh, eu sei, eu sei! Tempo demais sem atualizar, né? u.u Bom, mas como já disse, agora não importa mais o porquê, somente que eu consegui, finalmente, escrever este capítulo e postá-lo... Graças ao Senhor! Nunca vi capítulo mais difícil de sair, puxa vida, foi um verdadeiro parto... rs.**

**Bem, bem, já que a Tia Rowling resolveu fazer os casais mais clichês possíveis, eu vou ignorar totalmente as partes que ela considera "românticas" dos dois últimos livros, e continuar acreditando nos meus shippers que, creio eu, são muito mais compatíveis com a história amorosa que ela mesma criou (e não soube desenvolver, por favor) ò.ó**

**Saliento que não critico as cenas de ação, aventura e suspense, mas sim as cenas de AMOR! Ok?**

**Um efusivo abraço a todos fãs de H/Hr, D/Hr, R/L (Gina, pra mim, não importa XD) que souberam perceber a essência romântica dos livros de Harry Potter (até o quinto, pelo menos T.T).**

**Vou me despedindo com um humilde pedido: comentem, pessoas! Deixem suas opiniões sobre esta pobre fic e sobre os pensamentos de vocês a respeito do fim da saga de HP! Quero saber se concordam comigo...**

**_Agradecimentos pelas reviews:_**

**Jolie - princesa amozona: **Respondida /o/

**Mary-chan:** Olá, guria! Ah, que bom que você gostou! Sim, o Draquinho é lindo, realmente... Mas o que tem de bonito, tem de mal hehe. Espero sua review, hein? Bjos!

**Kurai ):** Oie! Muito obrigada pelos elogios hihi. Aqui está o que você pediu, Harry sofrendo um pouquito... huahuahua #risada maléfica# Bom, bom... Comente, please! Bjinhus!

**Kagura Fan 17:** Respondida /o/

**Bjos, pessoas!**

**Nissin-san**


End file.
